Iruka's Sweet Sexy Revenge
by dattebayo1013
Summary: A certain lazy jonin suddenly appears in Iruka's classroom & begins making out with the startled teacher. Later teasing occurs, leaving Iruka wanting revenge. A plan is formed. Revenge is obtained. Kakashi x Iruka with a side of Genma. Warnings inside. Ch 6 updated and Ch 7 added 8/9/12: munchies and Kakashi jelly beans.
1. Iruka's Sweet Sexy Revenge

_**Author's notes: **_Well well well… this is my first fic ever and I must say it was incredibly fun to write [although I have to admit I am nervous about positing it!]. But, since it was so fun I started a second one almost immediately after I finished with the first draft of this [_Genma's Not-So-Boring Boring Day_ -it's the same story from Genma-san's POV. pretty funny] Anywhooo I hope ya'll enjoy it -at least a little. Much love! *muah!*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story Notes: <strong>_'Baka' = idiot; Italics represent mental thoughts.; Oh, and this fic is almost entirely from Iruka-kun's POV. :D

_**Warnings:**_ smut, yaoi, smut, exhibitionism, smut, foul language... and oh yeah, more smut [basically PWP - although plot is to come in the next chapters]

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the rights to my stories, and my perverted brain's thoughts that make them happen, nothing else… Trust me, if I owned Naruto it would be filled with gratuitous amounts of smexing… especially KakaIru smexing… and maybe GenIru smexing… and some KakaYamaIru for sure… mmmm…*sigh*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iruka's Sweet Sexy Revenge<strong>_

_This is not h-h-happening!… This is NOT h-happening_. Iruka thought to himself as he felt the roaming hands slip under his shirt and begin exploring. chūnin vest previously discarded, laying in a haphazard heap in the middle of the teacher's classroom's floor.

Hands roam freely. Caressing and exploring the chūnin's chest. Lightly tracing ab lines and stopping every so often to playfully pinch a tender spot.

_Where did he c-come from? W-why is he in MY classroom. How did h-_

Thoughts cease as a wicked wicked mouth licks his neck. _Whoa, He's licking my neck? Mmm that feels good, but why is HE licking my-my neck? HIM of all people? This c-cannot be h-happening. Okay Iruka. Get your shit together. Clearly you are dreaming or under a VERY realistic and pleasurable genjutsu…_ Iruka mentally debates the current situation. _Okay analyze the situation. Is this a genjutsu?_ Iruka discreetly pinches his own thigh hard enough to feel a little blood trickle down his leg and thus to lift any possibly occurring genjutsu. _Nope. Not a genjutsu…_

"Ohhhhh" Iruka moans aloud, eliciting a smirk from his captor.

"Oh Kami!" - Iruka's inner analysis is interrupted as the wicked talented mouth latches onto a sweet spot on Iruka's neck.

Hands still roaming and rubbing the now shivering chūnin.

As the sucking and licking, assailant abandons his attack on Iruka's sweet spot. He kisses and nips across Iruka's throat. Stopping and latching his talented mouth on again when he finds a place that causes the teacher to shudder. The now blushing chūnin's mind races once again…

_Why is Kakashi, THE Hatake Kakashi, sucking my neck? Not to mention touching me in general? Am I dreaming again?_

_That's it! I must be dreaming again… _

Trying to get a grip on what is reality and what could very well be a wet dream, Iruka attempts to ask the still sucking, still hand roaming, wicked mouth jonin a question.

"K-Kakashi... Sensei... what... a-are... you... DOOOING" Iruka panted then moaned loudly, mentally cursing that wonderfully skilled -_Gods he's amazing _-for biting down sensually on another of his sweet spots during his attempt at a question. Eliciting another body shudder, an overly sweet sly voice replies softly in his ear, "Why my dear Iruka-kun I am sucking **(_*suck*) _**your **_(*suck*) _**delicious **_(*suck*) _**neck" **_(*suck*) _**Kakashi emphasizes the words with extra hard sucks while continuing to assault his mewling prey's sweet cinnamon neck.

_Oh Kami that feels good, _the brown haired chūnin thinks as he moans aloud.

_Wait… how did he get into my classroom?_

Now see, normally Umino Iruka plants wards and traps around his classroom. A LOT of wards and traps. Especially a lot of traps. Especially painful traps. Especially this late at night. Especially this late on a Thursday night when Genma-san, his so called friend, works the hidden leaf mission desk. And Iruka plants many, many, ESPECIALLY painful on every night that senbon wielding idiot is working late in the mission room AND knows the teacher has to stay late at the academy. Iruka mentally scowls, _that fucking idiot_, as he unfortunately vividly remembers, with detail of a Sharingan user, a little occurrence of approximately two weeks ago when said friend, Genma-san, had "freed" 40 chickens in his classroom -_I'm gonna fucking throttle him._ The senbon lover actually had the audacity to claim he was supporting animal rights and further explained the cinnamon colored sensei's classroom had been the easiest place for the relocation of the chicken coops -yes not coop but COOPS, plural -Iruka mentally scowls again. _He "freed" 40. Fucking. Chickens. Damn that Genma._ Iruka mentally curses, then adds an additional note: _I still have to get that idiot back._

However, thoughts fade quickly as Kakashi licks and nips his way from the teachers neck, down his jaw line, and begins sucking and nibbling his lips.

"Mmm Kaka-sensei." Iruka audibly moans. O_h shit did I say that out loud?_

"Maa, I do loveeee it when you call me sensei... Iruka-kun." The lazy jonin murmurs into the cinnamon colored chūnin's sweet neck.

As the licking, sucking, and soft biting escalates, Iruka arches back into the silver haired jonin's embrace, lolling his neck to the side, subconsciously giving his assaulter more area to attack... _Dear Kami that feels good…_

Without warning Iruka is slammed down onto something hard.

_What the he- Wait! That's my desk, we are in my classroom! Kami I can get fired! _Iruka minds frantically observes the hard surface he was just slammed down onto is his desk.

Purposefully distracted momentarily by the silver haired man's ravishing, Iruka realizes that the jonin's sinful roaming hands have now roamed south into his pants.

"W-w-wait, we are..."

Sentenced stopped short, Iruka gasps and arches back into a warm, muscular chest, thrusting himself further into Kakashi's hand as the skilled glove suddenly but softly grasps Iruka's near painfully hard cock. Squeezing it slightly. _That. Feels. Amazing. _Inner Iruka mentally moans.

_Wh-Wh-What was I going to say? _

Thoughts stop again as inner moans turn outward as the ex-ANBU tightens his gloved grasp and whispers sensually, "mmmm Iruka-kun, hard already?" adding another squeeze for emphasis and immediately begins teasingly slow, feather-like strokes on Iruka's huge, rock hard length.

_Th-Think Iruka. Thi-_

"Ka-Ka-Kakashiiiiii. Ahh, I... Ah. Ah..." Thought is lost again as the lazy jonin continues, still slowly and ever so lightly, stroking Iruka's now slowly leaking dick. "Maa Iruka-kun Kami you're big... I could cum just touching it, imagining your huge.. thick... hard... cock... pumping in and out of me..." the last words huskily whispered louder as the pale hand's strokes increase in pressure speed.

Iruka squeaks, his mind firing up.

_H-he w-would let me t-top?_ _B-but I've n-n-never… And I never th-thought HE would b-bottom... _

Resuming his assault with increased intensity, Kakashi once again sucks Iruka's neck, snaking his free hand up slowly to pinch and tug a nipple, his other hand continuing pumping motions.

_Oh my gods. Those gloves. _Iruka thinks as his eyes roll back into his head.

Smirking into his victim's neck, the jonin faux innocently asks, "Now my sweet, beautiful, Iruka-kun, what was it you were trying to say?" as he begins pushing and rubbing his own now very hard cock into the delectably moaning cinnamon skinned chūnin's tight, muscular backside, continuing skillfully strokes. Kakashi smears Iruka's oozing pre-cum up and down the chūnin's length.

Iruka's mind hazily attempts to get a grip, _Shit. Shit. Classroom. Need... leave..._

"I-I, uhh, w-w-wondered if –AHH– you, uhh––Kamiii" Iruka screams as Kakashi suddenly swallows him whole, his large length sliding down the back of his throat. _W-when did my pants get p-pushed down? _Iruka hazily wonders as Kakashi began sucking, kissing, and licking the generous member. _Kami, that mouth should be registered as a lethal weapon... _

Kakashi continues tip to base; base to tip; and repeat back again.

Iruka groans.

Slowly using his gloved hands to guide Iruka's hips, Kakashi pushes and pulls the moaning chūnin's hips: back and forth, back and forth; in and out, in and out of the silver head jonin's hot, smirking, sucking, mouth cavern. The chuunin's moans increase in volume and his body trembles with pleasure.

_Oh my gods I have to get a fucking grip. _Iruka's mind frantically races, remembering his and the wicked mouth, skilled hand, lazy jonin's current location. Trying desperately not to moan or cum.

Up and down. In and out. Sinful. Hot. Wet. Wicked. Mouth.

_And oh my gods those g-gloves. _Iruka mentally moans as a gloved hand grasps his base.

After barely 2 minutes of the wonderful assault, Iruka's about to lose it. The heat starts to build... ''I-I'm not g-going to l-last l-long" -_O-Oh K-Kami!- _Eyes close, head rolls back, mouth opens, permitting pleasurably mewling to escape.

_F-F-Feels, so, g-good._

"Oh my gods Kakashiii" Iruka moans, reflexively shoving his dick hard down the silver haired jonin's throat. However, realizing what he's done, Iruka quickly pulls back out as Kakashi's gagging noises reach his blushing ears. Hearing these sounds, Iruka's entire body takes on an even deeper crimson than before, realizing _oh my gods. I just gagged him._

_Iruka, you are such a freaking idiot..._"Oh my gods K-k-Kakashi-san I'm s-sorry!" Iruka squeaks. Embarrassed, no MORTIFIED, by his lack of control.

_Now he'll hate you and any chance you had with him will be gone. Great job baka!_

"Maa Iruka-kun, I'm not." The lazy man replies, smiling wickedly. The jonin then stands up and starts to suck the cinnamon man's already bruised and overly sensitive neck. Causing the younger man to moan his name and his full cock to twitch.

_Oh shit. I am going to cum everywhere if we don't get out of here fast. We c-can't stay here, the night janitor is due soon. I h-have got to say s-something..._

"K-Kakashi-sensei " the mewling and pleasure shivering Iruka finally manages to gasp out in ragged moaning breaths. "W-W-Wait, p-please!"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi quirks, wrapping a gloved hand into luscious brown locks gently freeing the beautiful strands from the pony tail holder while nipping and kissing his way from Iruka's neck and down his jaw line. Causing Iruka's dick to twitch again. Twice.

_Oh my gods that wicked, wicked mouth. _

Regripping the now aching soaked cock, Kakashi kisses up the chunin's chest, stopping below mewling lips. He whispers teasingly, "Mmm Iruka-kun, I love it when you say my name like that..."

He briefly and lightly kisses Iruka's lips, tightening his grip and speeding pumps.

"All breathy. All needy…"

Shivers run down Iruka's spine.

"...you..." he kisses Iruka's now trembling lips hard.. "..love this." he adds in a whisper, sending Iruka into a string of wanton moaning, his back arching into the pale nin's hand. His balls tightening, nearing release.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT. Im going to loose it. What can I do? What can I do?_

As if hearing Iruka's inward cries, Kakashi suddenly stops his assault on the writhing chūnin.

_Now's my chance. What do I say? I don't want this to end... I've dreamed of Kakashi too damn long to allow my overly fearful conscious and my damn needy body to end it now, but no matter how much I want to we can't do this here…Shit Iruka! Use your brain! Think.._

_Kami! That's it!_

Inner Iruka fist pumps, doing a touch down dance, as outward Iruka flashes a huge, lecherous smile –one so intense it rivals the sex obsessed Toad Sage.

_Thank you Genma-san for giving me the passion and drive, and thank you Kami for Kakashi-san's notorious pervertedness._

As the chūnin's smile widens, doe eyes watch a thousand and one thoughts race behind the jonin's eye. The silver head nin slowly inhales and takes a full step back away from the now manically smiling teacher.

_Haha! He probably thinking I'm pissed and am going to kill him!_ Iruka inwardly muses as he chuckles out loud.

The copycat nin pales further, audibly gulps, taking two more long steps back.

Taking a step towards the now terrified man, the chūnin purrs, "Aw Kakashi-Sensei, don't be afraid! I have a_ wonderful_ idea." The words flowing like pure liquid lust towards the now suspicious jonin whose eyebrow automatically arches in response.

Suddenly Iruka closes the space between them. His mouth presses to a pale ear, whispering seductively, "Yes, 'Kashi-san, a wonderful idea. That you-", Iruka quickly darts his tongue over the silver lobe, "-my sweet**- *lick*** -sexxxy- ***lick*** -pervert- ***lick*lick*** -will _love_."

A small moan escapes from the ex ANBU.

"Maa, Iruka Sensei w-what is I-it?" Kakashi squeaks, slightly calmer but clearly still weary of the infamously hot tempered teacher.

The cinnamon man presses his hardness against Kakashi's slowly returning one. Rocking his hips, causing delicious friction, Iruka pulls another moan from the lazy sensei.

"I just thought you might want to help me with some, umm, let's say revenge."

"Revenge?" Kakashi gulps, immediately tensing again.

"Yes, revenge... Seeing as you, my sweet, sexy, horny pervert, clearly desire to continue our little romp," Iruka's hand sneaks below the older man's pants and caresses his hardening cock, squeezing it slightly for emphasis, "then why don't we indulge your perverted fantasies of doing me on a desk?"

A lazy eyebrow raises.

"Which is why I know you choose to approach me here…"

Another lazy eyebrow jumps to full attention, joining the first.

"...So..."

The chūnin playfully nips his new captor turned victim's neck.

"Why don't you transport us to the mission room so you can fuck me with an audience?"

Kakashi's mouth staggers.

Iruka, still nipping and kissing, nonchalantly adds: "Genma-san deserves some karma."

An audible gasp.

_Come on Kakashi, don't fail me now_.

Iruka smirks, turning his head to see the copy nin's usually smart mouth silent and gaping like a fish-_Only he could be attractive like that, _Inner Iruka points out.

Smiling sweetly Iruka adds, "Now, now Kakashi… _Sensei_… don't act shy now," quickly removing his hand from Kakashi's fully erect dick and beginning to unzip Kakashi's vest.

_PLEASE Kakashi, just say yes!_

Using one hand Iruka continues, discarding Kakashi's vest Iruka quickly removes his shirt.

_Come on Kakashi…_Iruka mentally begs, unbuckling the jonin's pants.

"I KNOW you want this."

And Kakashi snaps.

He snaps before the newly discarded pants hit the floor.

He snaps before Iruka finishes his last word.

Hatake Kakashi snaps back to reality in full swing with one purpose and one purpose only: To fuck the living HELL out of that wonderfully, delicious, surprisingly kinky, chocolate haired, cinnamon skinned chūnin.

Lips and tongues clash in heavy heated battle as Kakashi pins Iruka to his desk. Grinding their cocks hard against each other.

Both men moan.

Hands frantically entangle in hair.

Shivers race up and down both impassioned bodies.

Iruka, much to his dismay, is the first to break for air. Gasping frantically and mentally moaning -_damn!-_- Head tipping back, Iruka gasps as Kakashi slides one hand between his legs and inserts a finger into his hot hot hole while starting to pump him hard with the other. Gloves and all.

_Yes, yes, yesssss_!

"Oooh, Yes! D-Don't s-stop... More... _MORE_!"

Kakashi moans, tightens his grip, and inserts a second digit into the sweltering heat.

Glancing down brown eyes widen, taking in the silver man's size as his large member bobs up and down, in time with Kakashi's hand motions, Iruka has a moment of intense excitement mixed with a pinch of fear.

K-Kami_. He's not just b-big. He's HUGE. Wayyyy bigger than me. So thick... Shit. I this could really hurt..._

One or maybe both men moan.

_Fuck it. I don't care if he rips me in two. I need him in me now._

Determination anew, Iruka pants, "K-Kakashi.. I.. I.. w-want you in me n-now. I d-don't care about the prepping... P-Please SENSEI..."-he begs, moaning loudly as a third digit snaked in, "t-transport us and f-fuck me... F-fuck me on Genma's desk. N-NOW!" The last part coming out more as an order than a request.

Apparently Kakashi got the point.

Lips suddenly move frantically all over the chūnin's mouth and neck. Hot tongue dashing here and there as if trying to drink the teacher up.

Iruka pants some more, "T-There is l-lube and a c-cock ring, Ahhhh, in the m-middle d-drawer of m-my desk. My DESKKK!" Iruka screams as the lazy jonin hits his prostate dead on.

Kakashi, now bent over the writhing, sweaty chūnin, kisses and stressed towards the desk. "Oh, my, gods, 'Ruka." fingers wriggle inside the still impossibly tight heat, "You are a naughty little kinky thing aren't you?" Pounding down on Iruka's prostrate again hard, this time with all three fingers.

"YESSSS! I am!..." -_fuck it, I don't care how desperate I sound. I NEED him.- "_Pleaseeeeeee Kaka-Sensei. P-Please."

Kakashi dick spurts at the wanton moaning of his name and the now shivering jonin immediately inwardly declares: _Who am I to deny this beautiful man's wishes?_

"Where at?"

"M-m-middle drawer."

Climbing over Iruka, he takes the shortest route possibly -hey, hey! He isn't described as lazy for nothing!- Kakashi frantically slings open the middle drawer and digs. Doing so positions his bobbing member in front of Iruka's face. Smiling Iruka props up off his back up onto his elbows and takes Kakashi's cock into his mouth.

Kakashi moans loudly. Really loudly.

However, to Iruka's disappointment, the copy nin quickly summons all the restraint and control his years as an ANBU taught him, jerking his hips up, pulling most of his generous length of out the teacher's mouth.

Playfully chastising the confused teacher, Kakashi replies, "Iruka, I will NEVER find this shit and we shall NEVER make it to the mission room if you continue to lay there and suck my dick like a lollipop."

Iruka whines. His mouth visibly pouting around Kakashi dick, which rests partially in his mouth.

With a happy upside down u shaped eye, Kakashi laughs aloud peering down his chest at the younger man. "Now that is, by far, the sexiest pout, I have ever seen."

Removing Kakashi's dick from his mouth with a pop, and a smirk, Iruka laughs as well and begins rubbing his hands over the jonin hard hot body.

"Fine. Back left"

_bingo!_ - "Got it."

Grabbing the bottle, Kakashi scoots down the chūnin's body, kissing and licking all the way, continuing until he stands beside the desk. Taking Iruka's cock back into his mouth, Kakashi restarts his wet assault.

_Gods this man is going to kill me._

Kakashi pulls the teacher's muscular ass to the very edge of the desk. Hooking the chūnin's knees over his shoulders, the lazy jonin quickly pours a gracious amount of lube –_mmm, smells like strawberries_– into his palm and starts lazily stroking himself.

"Let me do that for you... Sensei." Iruka lustfully purrs

_Oh gods that voice_, Kakashi thinks as he moans aloud.

The jonin immediately quits his stroking and begins kissing, biting, and sucking every inch of the chūnin he can get to.

Not wanting to hurt him, Kakashi, now panting, sticks three fingers into Iruka's mouth. "Suck" he orders slyly. After the chunnin thoroughly slicks the pale digits, the jonin slides three lube coated fingers back into the cinnamon teacher's tight heat. Immediately finding his prostrate, having memorized its location before, Kakashi quickly reduces the chūnin to another writhing and moaning mess.

After a couple minutes, Kakashi notices Iruka's is now rocking down onto his fingers, fucking himself on them. Kakashi smirks feeling Iruka's muscles tighten against his body and quickly slides the cock ring down over the large, now rapidly weeping cock.

"Kakashiiii" Iruka half moans half whines.

Chuckling the jonin smoothly replies, "Now now my sweet sexy chūnin, we can't have you cumming now and killing our chance to extract wonderful, luscious revenge on our dear, dear friend Genma-san now can we?"

Iruka can only "Hn" like Sasuke in response.

With that Kakashi slowly lines his massive member up to Iruka's sweet hole and then, without warning, in one, quick, hard thrust fully engulfs himself in the sinfully tight wet heat.

"KKKAA-" Iruka starts...

Hands sign flash.

The room spins, darkens, and disappears..

They appear, Iruka's arms and head thrown out, mid screaming moan.

Papers fly.

Ink is splatters.

They land with a thud right on top of Genma's desk...

"-KKAASSHHIIIII!" Iruka finishes his pleasure driven scream as loud as his teacher's lungs allow, uninterrupted in the mere milliseconds it takes the jonin to transport them from classroom to mission room.

A senbon hits the ground.

"OH MY K-K- KAMI KAKASHIIII!" Iruka screams again, body wildly arching up, wrapping the jonin in a back breaking embrace, as the Kakashi begins pounding into him at a hard ruthless pace.

"They don't call me a god for nothing," Kakashi coolly replies, grunting and winking at Genma who is stuck dumbfounded in shock in his chair a mere couple feet to their left.

Bringing his attention back to his sexy moaning chūnin, Kakashi pounds even harder than before into Iruka, eliciting more moans, adding chakra and relentlessly nailing his lover's prostrate with every. fucking. single. thrust.

_Oh my fucking Gods_.

Hearing two gasps and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor, but never slowing, the copy nin quickly glances over his rear towards the mission office door where Kotetsu is frozen in the door way, mouth comically drooping to his chin, beside a very pale, very passed out Izumo, whom is laying face up on the tile floor, mouth open, legs spread eagle with papers floating and coasting through the air onto the ground beside him.

Laughing, Kakashi turns back, picks up speed, and begins softly grunting Iruka's name.

Meanwhile Iruka has been reduced to nearly inaudible screaming of rotation of Kakashi, Kami, and fuck, essentially nonstop; Eyes rolled completely back, head and neck arched, in pure sexual pleasure, fingers digging into the jonin's naked, muscular, sweat covered back. The chūnin pants, "Kakashi... Kakashi..." Volume increasing with each moan filled utterance of his lover's name.

Feeling the heat start to build in his groin, Kakashi inwardly cusses himself, wishing this Icha-Icha worthy experience to never end. However, seeing his thrusting becoming increasingly sporadic and Iruka's moans starting to sound borderline pain filled, Kakashi kisses the cinnamon chūnin hard and deep on the lips and in one swift fluid movement wrenches the cock ring off the pulsing dick, throwing it at Genma, and effectively flips Iruka and himself over. Resulting with the sweet, sexy moaning chūnin on top of him, tottering on the edge of release as he gives one last super thrust simultaneously grabbing Iruka hips, slamming the sexy chūnin down onto his dick with all his might.

Iruka cums first. And hard. Screaming Kakashi name in a huge body wracking silent moan. The sticky, warm liquid sprays onto Kakashi, himself, and Genma - who still remains next to the lovers unmotionless. Hazily Iruka briefly wonders if the senbon lover is breathing before moaning aloud one final time as the silver haired jonin gives a few weak last thrusts as he cums almost instantly after Iruka, filling the sweaty, panting teacher with his hot sticky essence.

_Oh. my. G-G- _Iruka falls onto Kakashi chest and passes out.

The lazy one responds by snuggling his head into irukas chocolate hair and embracing the younger man possessively.

Looking though the soft chocolate locks, over Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi turns his head towards Genma one last time and smiles wickedly from ear to ear. "Maaa Genma-kun, sorry, I guess we got lost on the road of life... Well.. see ya later!" as he makes the necessary hand signs to transport and poof his sweet sexy chūnin and himself away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Notes:<strong>_ Domo arigato for reading my first fanfic! Hope ya'll liked it. Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Dinner is Served

**#nowplaying:** Let's Get It On -just kidding! Actually I'm bumpin' "The Calendar" by Panic! At the Disco (love)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Warnings:<strong> meh… naked ninjas, fingering, sweatiness, smex, lots of chūnin cum

**Chapter Notes:** occurs right after the end of Chapter 1, picking up when Kakashi poofs them away from Genma's desk.

kani = crab / unagi = eel

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tried to add more plot and some fluff… let me know if you like it. [oh yeah, and I still don't own Naruto and I'm still sad about it]

* * *

><p><em><span>Dinner is Served<span>_

Two ninjas appear, popping into existence falling softly onto a plush shrunken comforter on top a modest bed.

Kakashi Hatake is a simple man. The apartment which he calls home is sparse even by Jonin standards.

The apartment is located down a quiet side street in the bachelor area of Konoha. Like Kakashi's abode, most apartments in this area consist only of one small bedroom, a 'living room' –more like a glorified closet, small kitchenette, and a bathroom. Floors, walls, and ceiling are all standard issue wood paneling. Walls carry only basic decoration, some Icha Icha quotes and a couple pictures dot the maple walls. The only window is located in the bedroom, the lazy owner's bedroom, where his and a tanner chūnin's naked muscular bodies were glistening in the moonlight, luminous skin a stark opponent to the dark bed and luminous room.

"Iruuuka? Iruka?" the silver haired jonin softly coos, sweet voice breaking through the pin drop stillness. The sweet voice purrs into the slowly awakening chūnin's ear. Café colored body rustles delicately in the jonin's arms. Chocolate locks spray a sharp contrast on the silver lap.

"Iruuuka, wake up." Kakashi rocks Iruka slightly, caressing the small of the younger man's back sweetly.

Tan eyelids blink slowly, eyes reluctantly focusing on the sparse surroundings.

"W-When did -?" Iruka starts, slowly stretching out his muscular body.

Soft lips feel cool against tan forehead.

"You've been out for about 8 minutes."

Silky pale hands brush timidly down a bronzed jaw.

Iruka slowly sits up onto his knees, luscious bed groaning slightly at the shit in weight. Looking around the dark room, eyes pausing on the small wooden bookcase filled with Icha Ichas, his mind slowly catches up, processing the night's earlier events. _Oh shit, he—and then I—and then we—and-_"I passed out?" Iruka chirps, bare body shifting to a scarlet color, shrinking into a ball, covering warm eyes with soft hands. _How embarrassing_.

Kakashi just laughs sweetly positioning the now rose colored chūnin side by side with him, their naked backs leaning on the cool wood wall that runs around two sides of the bed. He pulls Iruka's cream hands off his eyes, kissing him gently on the nose.

Iruka relaxes once again into pale arms, running his hand through his loose hair, sighing deeply. A few minutes of calm silence ensue, the quiet only broken up by slow breathing. Kakashi's clock ticks on the small bedside table.

Suddenly Iruka tenses and pales, earning a concerned looked from his soft pillow.

_Oh. SHIT. _

Wide doe eyes turn rapidly and stare into mismatched ones shocked, mouth gaping comically, "D-D-Did we really f-fuck on Genma's desk?" The last word slices through the dark night in a loud squeak.

Kakashi chuckles again, pulling the embarrassed man closer, slinking his head under the younger man's chin. "Maa, Ruru-kun," pausing to gently inhale the chūnin's sweet scent –_God he smells good_- " Yes. Yes you did. And yes we did." the older man drawls. "And, I'm afraid, due to you losing consciousness you didn't get the privilege of seeing our dear Genma-kun's face during our departure."

Iruka squeals slinging the green pillow he didn't realize he was holding into the air.

"Maa, I guess my sexual prowess was too much for you?" Kakashi adds, peering up at Iruka with a wink.

"Shut up." Iruka laughs, punching Kakashi in the arm.

A minute passes. Both nins are simply happy to be in the other's company. Iruka slouches into Kakashi's warmth, bodies pressing into each other as if they were literally trying to become on, brunette hair resting in silver locks. The two nins sit in companionable silence. Both men lost deep in thought. Curtains rustle softly in the wind.

_What's this mean? _Iruka converses silently with himself, laying his head back against the wall. _What are we? Does he want to be anything? _His mind picks up. _What do I say? What do I do? _Iruka glances at the nin in question out of the corner of his eye. _Do I stay?...Does he want me to stay? _Iruka frowns, his brow knitting. The movement catches Kakashi's eye.

"Ruru, what's wrong?" Pale hands brush stray hairs out of brown eyes. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Kakashi turns and wraps his other arm around the chūnin, switching positions, cradling the teacher into his chest.

Kakashi worries to himself… _Is he regretting it?_

Iruka snuggles in, allowing himself to be held. His fingers twirl nervously. "I-I, uh…" he fumbles

_Shit. What do I say?_

"It's okay Ruru" Kakashi nuzzles the younger man and plants a sweet kiss on worried lips, trying to coax the nervous man into talking.

_He's calling me Ruru? Dear Kami, please let that be a sign…_ Iruka briefly prays, deciding to go with the honest truth. Plus there's one undeniable fact Inner Iruka can't deny- _Hell, you're sitting here butt ass naked… can't get any more personal that_.

Iruka's body tenses, trying not to let uncertainty take over. "I, um, w-was w-wondering, um, w-what all this is?" Iruka stutters out, lowering his head to Kakashi's chest. His eyes glance down, avoiding eye contact. His fingers nervously twirl a strand of chocolate hair.

_Gods he's cute when he's nervous_.

Kakashi sighs deeply, collecting his thoughts. "What do you want this to be Iruka?" His hands softly rub Iruka's shoulder. His own fingers gently play with some of the gorgeous dark locks.

"I-I don't know.." -_Liar_!, Inner Iruka protests, _you know EXACTLY what you want.. -"_I, uh, um... It was n-nice." Iruka squeaks softy, unsure of what to say.

"Nice? Haha!" Kakashi forces a laugh, trying to muster courage. Turning Iruka's body to face his he runs his calloused hand down the chūnin's jaw eliciting a shiver. Pale fingertips brush over nervously twitching lips. He takes another deep breath and goes for it –_Do or die time Hatake _–Inner Kakashi cheers Outer Kakashi on… "Iruka, I have a confession to make."

Iruka bites his lips, completely on a different page. _Oh Kami, here it comes… _

"Look, Kakashi," Iruka starts, interrupting to save himself from the sting of rejection, "I get it…earlier was great but I-" Iruka shuts his mouth quickly as Kakashi sucks a tan lobe into his mouth, eyes widening in confusion.

"Shhh," Kakashi coos, "you didn't let me finish." Kissing the confused chūnin softly on his ear, Kakashi rounds his head to look Iruka in the eye. Mismatched eyes penetrate deep into warm orbs, gleaming passionately. "Iruka, please hear me out… I have liked you for years. I should have told you long ago but despite other relationship talents of let's say, more sexual kind, I am a Kami awful flirt… and, like other jonin, I am a bloody fool when it comes to expressing my emotions. I should have told you years ago…" Kakashi begins trailing soft kisses from Iruka's ear to chin, occasionally nipping lightly at the tan jaw line.

Iruka blinks in disbelief -_h-he likes me? Not only that, but h-he's l-liked me for years?_

Right before Kakashi moves his soft lips to Iruka's mouth, the academy teacher gently pushes the tempting man away, halting passion. Two strong hands rest on a muscular pale chest, honey color causing the shimmery pale to appear to glow against the darkness.

Eyes alight with forced determination, Iruka stares Kakashi down. Taking a deep gulp, he starts, "Kakashi, I have, as well, liked you for years, and I don't know what this is, but I really think it could be the start of something great and, if you feel the same way, I'd like to give it a try... Maybe go on a few dates and see where this goes."

_Fuck that sounded cheesy_, Iruka winces slightly, mentally scolding himself.

Kakashi remains still for a moment, letting the chūnin's word sink it. Then, suddenly, strong arms pull tan body back. Wrapping his hands in the silky chocolate mop, he entangles his fingers and draws Iruka even closer. They stop. Nose to nose. Lips breath away.

"Ruru, I'd like that very much."

Kakashi launches his lips passionately onto Iruka's. Granted entrance immediately, he darts his tongue inspecting the moist cavern, taking his time, exploring every inch, slowly learning the layout and savoring the taste.

"Gods," Kakashi mummers into Iruka's mouth, "I always dreamt you tasted like cinnamon... I just never thought I'd get to find out."

Iruka entangles his hands in Kakashi's wild hair, adding new fire behind the kiss. "Well, I really like cinnamon." Iruka finally replies, breaking for a quick gasp of air.

The room quickly heats up, bodies glistening with sweat, pressing into each other, both men lost in exploring each other. They take their time, marking necks, shoulders, backs, and legs with award worthy hickeys, paying close attention to sweet spots that cultivate moans or shivers. Finding a particularly sensitive place on Iruka, Kakashi lays the chūnin out on the bed, sinking him down in the soft mattress. Latched down in the crook of his neck, sucking hard, pale face abruptly juts back, pink tongue sticking out between his lips. Pale legs straddling hard bronzed body. Scarred jonin back flexing in the moonlight.

"Wasabi?" The confused jonin questions quietly. Eyes crossing comically as he peers down at his slightly burning tongue. Eyebrows arches slightly over exposed Sharingan eye.

"What?" Iruka sits up, wondering why the pleasuring stopped. Catching Kakashi's ridiculous expression, Iruka bursts into laughter. His heaving body rolls off the bed, onto the floor, and kicks feet high into the air. "***gasp* **..You.. ***gasp*** ..Look.. ***gasp* **..RidicuLOUS!" He howls, clutching his side.

"What? I'm ridiculous? You're the one that tastes like wasabi and is rolling around naked in my floor!" Kakashi jumps off the bed, landing reflexively in his naturally lazy jonin crouch. Rolling the still giggling man over, he brushes his hand past the snickering chūnin's shoulder and down onto a muscular back. Peering at his hand he realizes something curious.

"Ruru, I think know what Genma's had for dinner... you have sushi on your back." Kakashi laughs out, grabbing Iruka and flipping him over, forcing the chūnin's face onto the cool. "Mmm, let me get it off for you" he purrs, climbing onto the tan back.

The floor creaks as muscular legs thrust down. Sweat pours over heavy panting bodies shivering in lust. Saltiness mixes with sweet on the pink tongue licking across the tan back. "Mmm sushi." Kakashi nibbles at Iruka's shoulder blame. Taking the tasty piece of skin between his lips, sucking it hard then releasing it to move on to another sushi covered spot. Lick. "Mmmm kani." Nip, nip. Moving slowly down the quivering back, Kakashi's lip dive in hard, tasting almost painful a previously dark spot on the muscled back. "Ow!" Iruka complains, reaching around to swat Kakashi's mouth off, rubbing the offended area, shooting back a glare. "Sorry" the jonin mutters mirth filling his tone, "Unagi's my favorite." Resuming his tasting, the paler shinier kisses down to two firm checks, exploring them slowly with one hand.

"Mmffpth" Iruka grunts, three pale fingers suddenly invading his mouth.

"Suck." Kakashi commands, slowly grinding into Iruka's ass. His erection running teasingly between the plump cheeks.

Once satisfied with Iruka's sucking Kakashi removes the fingers and brings them to the puckered entrance. He pauses, running his fingers in small light circles, teasing the hole slowly. Free hand reaching forward, pulling cinnamon hips off the hard wooden floor and into the air. Iruka slowly spreads his strong legs, providing a dazzling show, naturally tan member dancing freely. Licking a piece of rice off the tight ass Kakashi purrs sexily, "Mmm Ruru, remind me later I need to thank Genma for delicious meal."

Looking over a defined shoulder deep honey eyes gleam lustfully. Never leaving mismatched gaze, tan body rocks back onto light nimble fingers, taking all three in at once.

"Nnghh" breathy moans fill the sticky air as Kakashi sensually works wicked fingers, pulling, stretching, coaxing malleable tight heat. Nails scratch down wood boards as the jonin finds Iruka's spot. Moving fingers back and forth, Kakashi lightly presses Iruka's over sensitized prostrate, easily reduces the chūnin to a hot, mewling, needy mess, body still sensitive from their earlier tryst.

"Gods Iruka. So fucking sexy." Kakashi moans as Iruka fucks himself on long fingers.

Warm body and wicked fingers abruptly gone, Iruka rocks back trying to reach his lover with his needy body. "Kakashi, where did you –Nghh" Sentenced curbed short, upper body suddenly thrust onto the floor. Ass floating enticingly in the air. Iruka's heart beating quickly, pleasurable shivers rolling across his glistening body, erection longing for attention.

Pale hands ghost down raised hips. Lubed erection pressing hard into tan cheeks. "Patience Ruru," he chides, clicking his tongue, a playful reprimand.

"Fuck Patience" Iruka hisses, slamming himself back, effectively engulfing Kakashi's length, deliciously filling himself with the generous pale length. "KAMI" He moans, rolling his hips back, moving his lover inside him and pushing him in deeper.

"Gods Iruka" Kakashi huskily moans through clenched teeth, head thrown back, lost in pleasure.

Boards start to creak as two strong arms rock their shivering body back and forth. "Kakashi" Iruka moans, slowly rocking forward, pulling away until only Kakashi's tip remains in him. "Fuck me please."

Skin slaps as pale hips thrust hard into tan heat. Moans cut through the night. Pale fingers heatedly bury themselves in brunette silk as Kakashi slowly grinds. Slowly rolling himself in and out. Hips are redirected, upper body again thrust to the ground. Iruka screams in pleasure as Kakashi rolls to his feet, sliding hard into his sweet spot. "More." The command breathily ordered. Kakashi chuckles, continuing his excruciatingly slow grind. His tip brushing back and forth across Iruka's prostate. "Iruuka" he coos, pushing hard but slow down onto his pleasure spot.

"Ahh, ahh, p-pleaseee" Iruka begs thrusting his hips back, body quivering in pleasure. Dick throbbing, desperate for attention moaning as he angles down onto his lover just right, sending spots into his vision.

The sounds of emotion filled love making vibrate off the wall, filling the musky, sex filled air. "R-right THERE –AH" Iruka gasps, chills racing down his spine,

Over whelming pleasure causes normally strong arms to give out from under him. His head hits the floor. His lover refuses to relent, rocking onto his toes and stretching his long lean body out, cradling the quivering one below into his arms. "Come on Iruka" voice heavily loaded with lust, "cum for me again." Kakashi nails the orgasming nin dead on, provoking a second wave of pleasure, much heavier and intense, to rush through. "'KASHI" Iruka wails, body tensing, hands gripping onto strong pale arms. Iruka cums again, this time fast and hard. The second round spraying onto Kakashi's cradling arm. "Icanttake—any—MOREEE" Iruka gasps out. Body visibly trembling, vision whiting out. "That's it Ruka, ride it out… can you cum again with me?" Kakashi shifts to his elbows, pulling Iruka in tighter, mashing his body into his, his other now free hand grasping Iruka's exhausted dick tightly at the base. Fingers work in slow purposeful circles while keeping pressure on the tingling member. Iruka moans incoherently, farther in bliss than he ever imagined possible, body beginning to lose touch with reality, nervous system in overload. "Come on Rukaa, just give it." Kakashi coos into his ear. Hot breath and sultry tone setting off a shock wave of shivers, causing Iruka's body to convulse with pleasure. "That's it baby," Kakashi coaxes, hands speeding slightly as his thrusts become quicker, more erratic. "Cum for me again." Iruka's mouth opens, gasping for air, vision gone. He screams heavily in a silent moan, his waist constricting, body convulsions causing him to bend in half, thrusting his hips into Kakashi, pushing him over the edge for an unbelievable third time.

Kakashi screams as muscles clamp down on him for a third time, this time with unbelievable strength, as if trying to lock the jonin inside of him forever. It's too much and Kakashi loses it. Shooting hot cum into Iruka's sweltering, spasming, heat. The pair lays there interwined, unable to move. Their harsh pants and lingering orgasm flooding the room.

Iruka groans, unable to form words. _Kami_ he moans in his head, vision slowly coming back. His body still quaking. Kakashi slides out with a grunt, falling to his side. "You aight?" He asks, pulling the trembling chūnin into his arms. "Y-Yes" Iruka manages, nervous system still sending waves of pleasure up and down his system. Iruka tries to get up but his arms fail him, muscles still lax in pleasurable aftermath.

"Here," Kakashi hoists Iruka into his arms, and carries him towards the door, "let's wash off real quick then I'll put you to bed." Heading out and down the short hall.

"Mmyeauhhuh-" Iruka mumbles in reply, body limp in strong arms, "-jusnomoremex."

Kakashi laughs mischievously,kicking the bathroom door open with his foot. He smiles wickedly. "Yah baby, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> Sorry that took so long to post, this is a completely different story from the first draft I wrote… (That first draft actually turned into what will be chapter 3 or chapter 4). Anywho, aim to post the third chapter before the weekend. Love as always.


	3. Iruka Works, Kakashi Plays

**A/N: **Started out aiming to be a little more fluff and a little less smex… didn't end up as fluffy as I'd of liked but I think it's a step in the right direction...

for my bitches who love angry chibi kakashi + his itty bitty teeny weeny senbon pee-pee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong> Its Sunday, four days after the mission room incident. Iruka lays in bed recounting the weekend then, realizing he has done nothing work productive since Thursday, he leaves Kakashi's to grade papers and make lesson plans. Or well, he tries to...

Hinoki = Japenese tree related to the cypress / Okayu = rice porridge / Tamagoyaki = rolled omelet / Genki kai = 'how are ya?'

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings:<strong> Chūnin, its what's for breakfast. jōnin, its what's for lunch.

* * *

><p>Day Four: Iruka Works, Kakashi Plays.<p>

Iruka awoke early Sunday morning refreshed from a good night sleep in Kakashi's big green bed. Rolling over into the silky warmth that lay beside him, Iruka melts into strong pale arms, rested but not ready to get up quite yet.

Glancing through wild silver locks, Iruka spies the clock. -_Good_,_ still have a little bit before I have to get up_. Even though it is Sunday, the chūnin needs to get up. Iruka has spent the last three days at Kakashi's. Literally. He has not returned home even once since the mission room incident three days ago, and he has papers to grades and things to do.

Cuddling back into Kakashi, their arms around each other, Iruka closes his eyes and reflects. The last three days have flown by in the blink of an eye…

_Thursday, Oh Thursday…_ Thinking back to when it all started Iruka smiles. _Thursday was, _Iruka contemplates,_ what's the word? Incredible? Sensual? Unbelievable? To die for? _–Thursday was the day it all started. The day of the mission room incident. The day Hatake Kakashi finally walked into Iruka's life in a way Iruka had dreamt about for years but never imagined actually would happen.–_Thursday was the day all my dreams came true? Yeah_, the chūnin thinks with a grin, _and the most amazing orgasm of my life_. He adds, remembering the post mission room sushi sex. _Damn_.

Moving his mind leisurely along the days, Iruka runs a hand through loose brown hair and chuckles. Friday, the day after the mission room incident, Iruka played hooky.

Terrible professional decision; Incredible personal decision.

Friday morning Kakashi had convinced Iruka to skip work and insisted on reporting the chūnin's to-be absence himself, explaining how he could better sway Tsunade to understand the direness of Iruka's situation. –Iruka laughs remembering the bullshit the jōnin had said— Kakashi concocted some utterly ridiculous story about a walrus, a talking tree, and The Academy sensei. Before meeting Tsunade, the silver nin explained that he would inform their hokage that Iruka was the only person in all the great shinobi nations that could speak the rare Hinoki language and therefore would be missing school that day due to matters of national security.

Iruka snorts,_ how in the hell did he convince her to buy that?_

His amusement fades quickly into something more lustful as Inner Iruka enthusiastically points out the events surrounding Kakashi's departure: Five minutes prior to leaving, Kakashi had insisted that, being the self-proclaimed gracious host he was, he could not leave a guest unattended in his home, even if it was just for ten minutes as he went to talk to the hokage. Therefore, Kakashi proceeded in forming a clone of himself to attend to the chūnin. Departing, the jōnin commanded instructions from his doorway, "Listen up clone, Iruka Sensei is our guest, so you must treat him as one. Your purpose is to please him. Do well."

Iruka blushes, _ Kami did I misunderstand those instructions_. He thoughtfully runs his hand down Kakashi's pale check, fingers brushing sleeping lips softly. Inner Iruka mentally kicks his blushing counterpart back to his retrospective daydream. Outer Iruka blushes deeper, but this time for different reasons.

By the time the copy nin returned from Tsunade's office Iruka was so lost in pleasure he did not give a shit about how the meeting had turned out, he was not going to work no matter what. All Iruka wanted was for Kakashi to fuck him into the mattress, and that's exactly what the jōnin did, all day long.

_Totally worth skipping work._

Then, after Kakashi had thoroughly fucked the chūnin into the mattress all day Friday, the ex ANBU spent Saturday nailing Iruka into the couch, the table, a chair, and a plant – yeah it sounds weird but the angle was just right.

Iruka exhales slowly, a small pleasure wave running through his body, but a groggy voice interrupts his reminiscing.

"Morning' Ruru" Kakashi mutters, nuzzling into Iruka's chest, silver hair spraying across mocha chest.

Iruka smiles and responds by catching the waking nin in a full kiss, robbing him of breath.

"Mmm, good morning to you to." Kakashi coos quietly, head dizzy from the unexpected heat filled kiss. He moves his lips to the chūnin's ears, taking a mouthful of lobe into his mouth. Lazy eyes watch as Iruka responds pleasurably, eyes close and bottom lip nibbled.

"Kaka-shi, I r-really need to get up… I h-have papers to grade."

Kakashi ignores Iruka's words and moves his mouth down the teacher's neck to a sweet spot he knows will convince the chūnin to stay. "Come on Ruru," he coaxes, nibbling the chūnin's neck lightly. He runs his hand up Iruka's thigh. "I know you want to" he adds, hand ghosting over Iruka's semi erection.

"Kakashi please" Iruka whines, not wanting to but needing to do other things.

"Maa Ruru-kun, you're anatomy betrays you," Kakashi whispers smoothly, squeezing Iruka lightly.

Iruka's breath hitches and he gives in. Sinking back into the pillows, Iruka allows Kakashi to pin him. Doe eyes close and the chūnin focuses on the shivering sensations the jōnin's talented tongue is bestowing upon his body. Kakashi licks every inch - sucking, nibbling, and kissing every muscle, crevice, and scar the younger man has. Finally Iruka can take it no longer, "Fuck me please" he begs, thrusting his hips up and grinding his erection into Kakashi.

xoxox

Thirty minutes later Iruka cracks an eye open and sighs, small wisps of pleasure lingering in his system, "I'm never going to get anything done with you around."

Kakashi chuckles softly, pulling Iruka into his chest, "That's okay with me. We can lay here and not get anything done for forever."

Iruka rolls an eye. "Okay Kakashi-san, no matter how appealing that may be, I do have a job which I cannot afford to lose" and with that Iruka pushes the snuggly jōnin off him, jumps out of the bed, and heads for the kitchen –before Kakashi's talented mouth can convince him otherwise.

In the kitchen Iruka grabs orange juice from Kakashi's fridge. Looking around he realizes Kakashi does not have much food. Scratch that, he has no food. A half-eaten jar of pickles sit lonely on the top shelf and what appears to have once been a banana fuzzily resides in the bottom left drawer. Ew. Opening cabinets provides little more. On the top shelf sits a jar of honey. On the bottom shelf there appears to be some dry goods. Ignoring the honey and digging through the food boxes, Iruka scowls. He cannot find suitable cereal –the only promising box he found ended up being four months past expiration. Who knew cereal expired? Finally giving up, Iruka tosses the offending box into the trash.

_Note to self: we need to go to the grocery store later_.

Before Iruka can analyze a box of granola bars he spies on the counter, silky hands slide around his waist.

"You look so good in my kitchen."

"Er, thanks," Iruka blushes, still not used to receiving compliments from the older man. "You know you have no food?" he asks, changing the subject as Kakashi slides his hands lower.

Kakashi's exposed eye turns into a U. "Then can I have you for breakfast?"

Iruka laughs,"No! I need to go home and do some work, but if you like you can come with me and I'll make you breakfast before I start."

"Ooo I'd love to _cum_ with you Ruru." Kakashi purrs into Iruka's ear, licking it slightly.

"Stop it. Now let's go. Its nearly eleven o'clock and I'm starving." Iruka turns and pulls the now pouting jōnin out the door.

"But Ruruuu" Kakashi whines, stomping his food and crossing his arms, "I'm only hungry for youuu."

"I don't have time for this," Iruka huffs and starts to walk away, "I have papers to grade. Now Kakashi-san you can either come with me, get some free breakfast, and enjoy my company _or_ you can stay there, pout like an overindulged Uchiha, and, seeing as your pantry is more sparse than Naruto's, starve. Either way I'm going back to my apartment."

Kakashi pouts for another minute, body away from Iruka, then, realizing he has not heard a sound he turns around. Seeing Iruka really did leave him, the jōnin sprints quickly down the street. After Kakashi catches up, the pair walk to the teacher's apartment in companionable silence, except for the occasional batting away of a wandering hand or shooing of an overly-friendly lip.

Reaching the front door Iruka pauses, "Now Kakashi, I have to get work done today. After breakfast you are welcome to stay but I mean it, I _am_ grading and lesson planning this afternoon."

"Maa Ruru-kun, ye of little faith," Kakashi chuckles suspiciously, sliding past the Iruka into the apartment.

Choosing to ignore him, Iruka remains silent and discards his sandals at the door. Eyeing Kakashi warily, Iruka then busies himself in the kitchen.

_What to make? What to make?_

"How about Okayu and Tomato Chicken Tamagoyaki?" he calls to Kakashi whom, Iruka notes, is looking all too pleased with himself on his couch, Icha Icha in hand.

"I hate vegetables, especially tomatoes."

Iruka laughs but stops abruptly realizing the jōnin is not joking. Kakashi is sitting on the couch, Icha Icha folded in his lap, his face as grim as the day Gai started wearing spandex.

_He can't be serious_…

Snickering slightly Iruka questions the jōnin, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Once when I was younger I was on my way to the training grounds and a tomato crossed my path...," Kakashi exhales slowly as if the memory literally pains him. "And things got ugly," Kakashi finishes grimacing slightly.

"HAHA" Iruka bursts out laughing, unable to maintain his composure, "_Please_ tell me you're joking."

"Eh, put it in the omelet and find out. Smells delicious by the way, minus the tomato." Kakashi waves a hand dismissingly, retuning his attentions to Icha Icha.

_Hmm, _Iruka debates inwardly, staring at the tomato in his hand. _I wonder what he'd do…_ After a minute of silent debate Iruka decides not to test the jōnin because he needn't give the man another reason to distract him from grading. Iruka quickly chucks the poor vegetable back in the fridge.

"Breakfast is up."

Kakashi joins the teacher at the table. It's a simple cherry dining table that sits four comfortably. In honor of his guest Iruka decided to use his favorite placemats –navy cotton with purple embroidered dolphins. They are his favorite simply because Naruto gave them to him one Christmas before.

Poking a dolphin with a finger, Kakashi glances up. "Thanks Iruka, this is really good. I, uh, don't cook much."

"I noticed" Iruka chuckles but seeing the jōnin blush he recovers, reaching his hand across the table. "But thank you. Anyone who compliments my cooking is welcome to eat with me anytime."

Kakashi smiles, something unrecognizable flickers behind his exposed eye.

"Ahem" he clears his thought, "I guess I should take this off now. Seems silly all things considered…" he mutters, reaching to unhook his mask.

Iruka stares. Even though he has spent the large majority of the past three days staring at the man's face he cannot help it. Kakashi is beautiful. Silky skin, perfect nose, strong jawline, lush lips. Iruka tugs at his shirt.

_Is it getting hot in here?_

He glances around then inhales sharply, watching a piece of Tamagoyaki enter the jōnin's mouth.

_Oh my gods, those lips._

Iruka continues to stare, watching Kakashi's pink tongue flick out to touch the small morsel.

_That tongue_.

The table creaks and Kakashi suddenly climbs on it. Leaning across it the jōnin smiles and presses the bite of Tamagoyaki to Iruka's lips.

"Hungry?" Kakashi whispers, taking the morsel off his chopsticks and placing it in between his lips. Iruka watches wide eyed as Kakashi leans forward and slowly presses the food against Iruka's lips. Iruka moves automatically, opening his mouth and taking in the small bite. As soon as he does he moves to catch the jōnin in a kiss, but in a flash Kakashi returns to his chair. Iruka remains half out of his seat, upper body across the table, puckering like a fish.

"Nani?" he questions, confused.

"You have papers to grade and lessons plan to do." Kakashi singsongs in reply, plopping another piece of omelet into his mouth.

Iruka narrows his eyes but resumes eating, occasionally shooting irritated looks across the table.

After they finish Kakashi cleans up and Iruka gets started on his work. He quickly finishes the week's lesson plans, deciding he can work on next weeks later. Moving onto the essays he frowns.

_Ugh_, he grumbles to himself, _I thought I graded half of these last week_.

"What's wrong Ruru-kun?" Kakashi calls from the couch, his eye sneakily studying the chūnin from behind his Icha Icha.

"Just thought I'd graded more of these papers than I had."

"I could help you," Kakashi offers, slipping slowly off the couch. He crosses the room to the breakfast table where the chūnin sits admits papers.

_Uh oh_.

Iruka blinks, watching the jōnin sway sensually across the room towards him, like a lioness seducing its prey. "K-Kakashi," he stutters, "I d-don't need h-help."

"Oh but you _do_," Kakashi purrs, suddenly in the chūnin's lap, chest pressed flush against the stuttering man. Pink tongue swipes roughly down tan jaw.

"B-But—" -Kakashi grinds into Iruka, eliciting a moan and breaking his speech.

"Let me help you clear your mind," Kakashi whispers, his hands slinking under Iruka's white shirt, slowly sliding the fabric up. "It'll help you focus."

"K-Kakashi, I ah—" Kakashi pinchs a nipple "—I-I really have to f-finish."

"Mmm I can help you do that."

_Later Iruka later, _a small responsible voice warns him silently. _If you start this now you'll never get the grading done_.

"L-Later Kakashi." Iruka half shouts, pushing the grinding and groping jōnin out of his lap.

Kakashi hits the floor with a thud, "Well I wasn't expecting that reaction."

"S-Sorry. I-I just have to f-finish this work...Then we can do whatever you like."

Standing up Kakashi rubs his butt. "Will you at least kiss it and make it better?"

"No."

"Meanie," Kakashi grumbles, rubbing his sore backside and theatrically limping across the room. Iruka watches as he plops back onto the couch. Then shooting him a warning glare, Iruka throws himself back into grading.

A few essays later Kakashi appears behind the chūnin again. The paler man wraps his long arms around the chair and hugs the chūnin from behind, burying his face in chocolate locks.

"I'm horny." He whines, nuzzling the back of Iruka's neck.

"Hi horny. I'm Iruka. Nice to meet you," the chūnin giggles.

"Maa, Ruru-kun. _Pleaseee_." Kakashi grinds into Iruka's back through the chair opening. "It'll be real quick. Please."

"I said no. Now go away."

"But I'm bored!"

"I thought you were horny." Iruka sniggers, quirking a sarcastic eyebrow.

"I'm both." Kakashi pouts, stomping grumpily across the room to the couch.

"Well, deal with it. I'll be done soon." Iruka laughs, returning to his paper work, tuning the persistent shinobi out.

A few minutes later a muffled grunt catches his attention.

_Kami, what now?_

Looking up Iruka freezes, not believing his eyes. Kakashi is standing across the room, propped up against a wall, jacking himself off.

"Nani? Kakashi?" Iruka squeaks, the essay he was grading.

"Gomen," Kakashi moans. "I-I just couldn't help it," he pants, eye glazing over Iruka in lust. "I'm j-just so horny." His eyes close. His body tips back against the wall support.

_Holy shit._

Iruka stares as the pale man shudders. His strokes speed up.

"Mmmm Iruka," Kakashi moans deeply, precum flowing over his tip. A pale hand slides up to smear the white substance down the light shaft. Kakashi bites his lip, groaning softly.

Iruka is frozen. Shocked and totally intrigued. Kakashi is half naked, getting himself off in his living room.

_Damn._

Iruka moans slightly as he slinks back into the chair. Brown eyes stare as the beautiful man starts rocking into his own hand, his orgasm nearing.

Pale hands speed up. Kakashi opens his mouth. His breathing is harsh. "Irukaaa" he moans, head back, body arched, and he cums into his hand. "Mmm Iruka," he mutters softly, his hand gently coaxing the remaining drops out, his shaft now glistening.

Iruka blinks, something wet trickles out of his nose. Automatically raising his hand to his face he realizes he is covered in blood. Kakashi gave him a nose bleed, and a bad one at that.

"Maa Iruka, like the show much?" Kakashi smartly replies, crossing the room towards the blushing chūnin. "I think you're gonna need to change clothes." Iruka glances down at his blood covered shirt, of course it had to be his white one. "Or you could just walk around naked. I wouldn't mind." Kakashi winks, kissing Iruka on the cheek as he runs fingers down Iruka's blood soaked chest.

"Damnit Hatake," he grumps, pushing the nin's wandering hands off him, "You ruined my shirt.

"Aww Ruru-kun, it's not _my_ fault you chose to encroach upon my personal time."

"Personal time?" Iruka barks, temper flaring dangerously, "_You_ are the one who was molesting _me_ while _I_ was grading papers, and _you_ are the one who decided to go jack off in the corner because _you_ wouldn't wait for me to finish!"

"Finish... Haha" Kakashi chuckles dirtily, totally amused.

Iruka glares, chocolate eyes spitting mini senbons, his mind contemplating killing the man. However, Iruka decides, his chances are slim to none against the infamous Copy Cat Nin so he stomps across the room instead, ripping off his ruined shirt and heatedly throwing it in the trashcan.

Like a flash pale hands are on him, "Nnrgh, Kakashi! Get off!" Iruka wiggles viciously, annoyed.

"I'd _love_ to get off on you again. Want to help?"

"NO!" Iruka yells, throwing an elbow in Kakashi's gut. Light hands grab his thrashing arms.

"Mm, come on Ruru-kun. I've been so good all day."

"No you have not. Now let me go." Iruka orders, refusing to back down. He's mad. Mad about his shirt, mad about the three ungraded papers, and mad at Kakashi in general. Plus, at this point, it is also about the principle of the matter –and Iruka, being a teacher, is all about principle.

"Seriously Kakashi," Iruka warns, teacher tone intact.

"But you're so _sexy_ Ruru." Kakashi whispers, pulling Iruka's backside flush against his chest. He rubs his erection enticingly between two plump tan cheeks, his tip sliding slightly against Iruka's naked back.

"You're hard again already?" Iruka yelps, pale lips latching on to cinnamon skin.

"I warned you I was horny" Kakashi mumbles, busying himself with unbuttoning the loose lounge pants. They give in easily and quickly float to the floor.

Iruka squeaks.

"Come on. You can finish those two papers while I stretch you."

_Oh shit_.

Iruka's resolve is crumbling quicker than the wall at Jericho. Talented fingers circle his hole.

"There's three," he pants out, heat beat speeding up.

"Grade quickly."

Iruka scrambles for his pen as Kakashi bends him over the table and shoves two digits deep inside him.

"Ohhh" he moans.

_First? A. Second? B. Last? C. _

"Done," he pants, not caring what grade he gave whom, throwing the finished papers in the floor."Please," he whines as Kakashi's fingers flirt with his prostrate, close enough to tease but far enough to torture.

"Beg for it Ruru."

***Knock*Knock***

"Kuso!" Iruka squeaks, ripping his clothes off the floor and running towards the sound. Reaching the front door the horrified chūnin turns around and barks at Kakashi, "Quit fucking around and put your clothes on!"

"Oi! Iruka-Sensei! Ossu minna Naruto! The one and future Hokage! Open up!"

"Fuck!" Kakashi swears, jumping into high gear. He quickly crosses the room, grabs some clothes, and makes a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Oi! IRUKA SENS—" the door cracks open but before Iruka can speak Naruto pushes in, brushing his way past the door, "Oi Sensei! Genki kai? I was bored and wanted to come hang out."

Naruto plops down on the couch completely oblivious to Iruka's current expression or to the awkwardness that lingers in heavily in the air.

"Uh, Naruto, I-I, umm" _–Shit what do I say?_—"I, um, was actually in the middle of grading some essay and now –" Iruka stops short, cut off by Naruto bounding energetically across the room.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Naruto asks, ignoring his sensei and opening the fridge. "Oi! Chicken!" He glees, pulling out the uncooked package. Turning to Iruka he smiles, batting his eye lashes in the best I'm-a-sad-and-desperate-cute-puppy-look he can muster "Can you make me ramen _please?_"

"Naruto, I—" Iruka starts again.

"RiRuRa" Naruto mumbles, mouth full of left over rice, "Why are there boxers on the floor?" the blonde points to the blue pile under the kitchen table.

Iruka follows his gaze and stares.

"And why are you naked?" Naruto questions suspiciously. Blue eyes analyzing the gaping teacher whom is standing across the room in only an oversized t-shirt. Walking up to Iruka the blonde narrows his eyes. "And why do you have on an ANBU undershirt?"

Iruka's eyes bug out, his fist rips the shirt out from his chest into his vision.

_Oh fuck._

"Uhh, t-this shirt? I-It's, uh, it's – "

"It's mine." A deep silk voice calmly comments, emerging into the living room from Iruka's hall.

Naruto's jaw drops to the ground. Iruka flushes the color of roses and slowly turns around. Kakashi is walking towards them shirtless, body gleaming like a god. In nothing but a towel.

Naruto's mouth gapes like a fish, head thrashing comically from side to side.

"Ruru-kun, I think you have my pants too." Kakashi smiles sweetly, crossing the room to where the pair stands

Naruto stutters, unintelligible sounds pouring from his open mouth. Peering unbelievingly back and forth between his senseis he finally finds his voice.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" the dumbfounded blonde sputters, eyes unblinking white as snow, "Y-You and _K-Kaka-Sensei_?"

Iruka slinks down into a chair, his hand covering his blushing face.

_.gods_.

He crosses himself then looks up.

"Naruto, we need to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> thanks for reading. let me know what you think. necesita feedback. much love.


	4. How Many Chūnin Does It Take

**#nowplaying:** Chop Suey! – System of a Down

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

WhitenyRose = best. beta. ever.

forever thanks to my muse and sempai, ActuallyNevis, and the ridiculous entertainment you provide me

_This is for all the Ragu Millionaires in the world._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Summary:<strong> Kakashi, Naruto, and Iruka discuss the older ninjas' relationship; Iruka receives gifts at school; Kakashi and Iruka go on a date.

**Chapter Notes:** Gaki = punk/brat

**Warnings:** the usual XD

* * *

><p><em>How Many<em> _Chūnin Does It Take to Spill a Secret_

"I-Iruka-sensei?" the dumbfounded blonde stutters, eyes unblinking white as snow, head thrashing comically between his two senseis. "Y-You and _K-Kaka-Sensei_?" he sputters, shocked.

Iruka slinks down into a chair, his hand covering his blushing face.

_Oh. My. Gods_.

He crosses himself then looks up.

This is going to be embarrassing.

"Naruto, we need to have a talk."

_Shit shit shit! What do I say?_ Iruka cries inwardly. _I haven't even talked to Kakashi yet. I don't know what we are –if we even are anything? Fuck! Kami, WHY? _He lays his head on the table in defeat.

"I-Iruka Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka mutters into his arms, wishing desperately he had Yamato's wood affinity and could disappear into the oak table.

"Ano, um… you and-" Naruto casts a weary glance at the other nin- "Kaka-Sensei?"

"Oh. Yeah, about that," Iruka starts tiredly picking up his head off the table his natural mocha color still greyish on his drained cheeks.

"Iruka," Kakashi interrupts, plopping into the wood chair between the kyuubi container and the academy sensei. He takes the chūnin 's hand, "if you don't mind I'd like to take this."

"Oh," Iruka blushes again, his gaze wandering to the pale hand atop his, "um, sure."

_Shit, whatever he has to say can't be nearly as bad as what I would have stuttered and blushed my way through._

Kakashi turns to the blonde student whom is currently glaring at the older nin's interlocked fingers. Squeezing Iruka's hand reassuringly Kakashi starts warmly, "Now Naruto, you see, when two people love each other they –"

"EW KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shrieks, throwing himself back from the table, "I'm 16. I do NOT need a lesson on the birds and the bees!" he yells, rudely gesturing to his mouth making gagging sounds. "Especially not from you! GROSS! EW! EW! EW!"

Kakashi rolls his eye, "So did you finally deal with your Sasuke issue?"

"Nani?" Naruto squeaks, mortified.

"Hatake!" Iruka squeaks simultaneously.

"Maa Ruru, don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Ruru?" the blushing blonde questions, looking from Kakashi to Iruka. His question ignored.

"Shut up Kakashi. That's beside the point."

"Whatever you say Ruru."

"Ruru?" Naruto questions again blinking. This time cerulean eyes spy the interlocked hands on the table. Naruto just stares, his wheels slowly start turning.

"And quit calling me that 'Kashi." Iruka continues, ignoring the blonde.

"Nande? It's cute!"

"Because I said so."

"But Ruru, you didn't mind last it night. Or about thirty minutes ago for that matter."

"ERO-SENSEI!" Naruto screams, pointing at Kakashi. "You pervert!"

Kakashi just laughs.

"If you hurt Iruka-Sensei, I will… I will," Naruto looks around desperately for inspiration, "tear your sandals!"

"Ooo so scared," Kakashi sing songs mockingly, eye smiling in mirth.

"Shut up ero-sensei"

"Don't call me that."

"Ero. Sensei." Naruto coos, wagging his tongue.

"Gaki." Kakashi quips, squinting at the blonde.

"Ero-sensei"

_Fuck me_. Iruka curses inwardly, groaning in annoyance outwardly as his head collapses onto the table for the second time in ten minutes as the pair continues to argue.

"Gaki." Kakashi sighs, staring at his nails, bored," Why don't you go hump Sasuke," he adds, flicking his hand dismissively.

"Hentai!" Naruto yells, pointing his tan finger the lazy nin's face. "Never!"

Kakashi rolls his eye. "Hah, denial. You know you want to get your hands on that brat." Smirking at the steaming blonde, he coolly adds, "Talk about sexual tension…"

Naruto jumps onto the table, perching precariously on the edge. Nose to nose with his sensei.

"Take. That. Back. Ero-Sensei."

"No."

"I said take it back!" Naruto growls, blue eyes flashing red.

Kakashi pauses, watching Naruto carefully. Locking his gaze with the angered blonde the jōnin leers. "Maa Naruto-kun, just go ram your cock up his ass. It'll do both of you good."

"SHUT UP!" the teacher yells, boiling point reached. "Naruto don't fucking act like Kakashi isn't right and Kakashi, shut up the fuck up about it. Don't even fucking play like you haven't had perverted thoughts about that damn boy. All of us have."

Naruto and Kakashi's mouths gape, blue and mismatched eyes huge, blinking in disbelief.

"What? He's hot… in an angsty kind of way."

Naruto's jaw hits the table, Kakashi makes suffocating noises, pale face turning blue above his mask.

"Ero." Naruto finally mutters out the side of his mouth.

"At least I have the balls to go after the man I want."

"I do _not_ have feelings for that teme!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

_I refuse to listen to this shit._

"Silence no jutsu" the teacher mutters, totally annoyed, causing both of his guests' mouths to clamp shut.

Naruto stares offended, hands pulling at his mouth as if trying to physically grasp his voice. Kakashi lazily rolls his eye, his head lulling to his hand.

"Oh don't shit a fox Naruto. And Kakashi, so help me, if you don't shut up I'll rip you apart!" he scolds, pointing angry tan fingers. "And not in that way!" Iruka adds to Kakashi, catching his leer.

"Alright Naruto. Kakashi-san and I are dating." Iruka states then blushes as mismatched eyes peer curiously causing the chūnin to ramble. "Well, I guess we haven't officially d-discussed anything beside the f-fact that we w-want to see where t-t-this" –he gestures to himself + the jōnin in question- "goes, but I-I feel pretty safe to s-say we're d-dating." Kakashi nods in agreement, smiling sweetly and squeezes Iruka's hand.

_Thank gods, _Iruka prays silently in response to Kakashi's silent support.

"However, that said, no one knows but you, and I think until Kakashi and I are a little more official we should wait to tell everyone. So no gossiping ne?"

Naruto nodes eagerly in agreement. Blue gaze flickering back and forth between the beaming chūnin and lazily reclining jōnin.

"Good. Now I'll release the jutsu and let you have your say, but one more argument between you two and I'll cast in on both of you for the rest of the week."

Both nins' eyes widen slightly and they shake heads earnestly.

_Hmm, come to think of it… it could be fun to watch Kakashi scream silently_. Inner Iruka points out. Outer Iruka files that delectable thought away for later consideration.

Iruka releases his jutsu.

Silence.

Naruto eyes Kakashi up and down, slowly inhaling a deep breath. "Alright Kaka-Sensei. We need to talk."

Iruka looks quickly to Naruto in alarm.

"I just want to talk to Kaka-Sensei one on one. Don't worry I'll be nice." And with that Naruto grabs his silver haired sensei by the hand and jerks him out of the room.

Iruka frowns, lost deep in thought, as the pair disappears down the hall. His bed room door closes shortly after.

xoxoxox

Naruto releases the gloved hand. Frowning, the blonde folds his arms and turns to face Kakashi. "Alright Kakashi-Sensei. Talk."

Kakashi smirks, "well this morning I woke up around 10:30am, spent thirty minutes fuc—"

"HENTAI! Seriously!" Naruto growls, grabbing the jōnin's vest threateningly. Pushing him back against the wood wall.

Pale hands fly up, palms out in innocence. "Maa Naruto-kun. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Kakashi-Sensei. I'm serious. Iruka is the closest thing to a family I have and if you ever hurt him I swear to Kami I will –-" the blonde's passionate threat interrupted by Kakashi clearing his throat.

"Naruto. Look, I can assure you I have no intentions of ever hurting Iruka. To be honest, I have loved him for a long time. I will do everything in my power to make him happy for as long as he allows me."

Naruto considers his sensei's words then meets his mismatched eyes, seriousness playing across whiskered features. "Swear on Icha-Icha."

"I swear on Icha-Icha."

"Good, cause I'm serious. I will rip you to shreds if you cause him as much as a half a tear."

Kakashi gazes at the usually silly blonde. _Sensei, he has indeed grown into a noble young man_. Smiling warmly Kakashi pats Naruto on the back and walks out.

xoxoxox

Monday morning goes surprisingly well for the teacher. Kakashi fixed him cinnamon toast for breakfast. It was a warm late spring /early summer day and the kids were surprisingly well behaved. The morning session passes quickly. Iruka spends the majority of it reviewing questions about specific intermediate kunai techniques and then spends the last thirty minutes or so before lunch calling on random participants from the class to come forward and demonstrate various stances and grips –which the children were surprisingly enthusiastic about.

Lunch time arrives rapidly and Iruka elects to eat in his office. As the teacher sits down a knock occurs on his classroom door.

Iruka rolls his eyes. _Better not be Genma_. Peering cautiously through a small crack Iruka excitedly realizes his visitor is not Genma but is a worker from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Oi" the small stout woman says, "Are you Umino Iruka?"

"Yes."

"Sign here," she instructs shoving an old wooden clipboard into the teacher's hands.

Iruka watches curiously as the husky woman waddles back out the classroom door. A minute later she returns with what is possibly the most beautiful bouquet of lilies the chūnin has ever seen.

"These are beautiful." Iruka whispers in awe, delicately touching an orange petal as the delivery woman leaves closing the wooden door behind her.

Sitting down Iruka reaches for the card, but before he can open it there is another knock at his door.

"What now?" he wonders, again rising from his chair and crossing the room.

"Delivery for Umino Iruka."

"What?" Iruka asks dumfounded.

"Delivery for Umino Iruka. Sign here." The young girl smacks her gum impatiently as Iruka automatically reaches for the clipboard and signs his name on another dotted line. As soon as the clipboard reenters the impatient girl's hands, she slaps a 2X2 blue box into Iruka's hands. "Cards inside." She hollers over her shoulder as she quickly leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Iruka stands dumbfounded for a moment before tearing into his package. Once open Iruka finds a small envelop and fuzzy blue stuffed dolphin. Before the present can register there's yet another knock at the door. Iruka opens it a third time to reveal Izumo and Kotetsu, Tsunade's assistants.

"Message from the Hokage." They say in unison smiling widely at their friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Iruka asks, attempting hide the present behind his back while simultaneously blocking his desk from his friends' views.

"Ay Iruka, what's that?" Kotetsu, the bandaged one, asks, brushing past the now blushing teacher to his desk, Izumo in tow.

"Flowers!" They both exclaim, closely examining the lilies. Izumo gently thumbs a petal and Kotetsu leans in to smell the beautiful flowers.

"Who sent you flowers you dog!" Kotetsu teases, poking his rose colored friend in the ribs. Iruka jerks away and Izumo seizes the opening and quickly snatches the card off Iruka's desk. Papers and pencils fly into the floor.

"No!" Iruka yelps, throwing himself across the desk towards Izumo, clawing wildly, desperately attempting to recover the stolen envelop from his fellow chūnin 's hand. The stuffed dolphin falls to the ground with a thud beside him in the motion.

Kotetsu immediately lunges for the ground, daftly snatching the exposed dolphin up with a wide grin. "_Two _presents!" He exclaims, waving the stuffed animal in the air. "Who _could_ they be from? Lover? Secret admirer? Googily-eyed parent?"

"Let me guess!" Kotetsu singsongs, dancing in small circle, holding the dolphin like a prized trophy above his head. Pausing abruptly and he laughs. "Anko!"

Kotetsu hurls the dolphin at Izumo who catches it and giggles, "Tsunade!"

The game carries on. Blue dolphin flying haphazardly across the desk to whoever is speaking next.

"That girl from Ichiraku's!" Izumo calls.

Kotetsu returns, "The hot new transfer from Sunna!"

The dolphin exchanges hands again. "The Hyuuga woman!"

Iruka catches the dolphin midair and laughs loudly. Receiving two startled looks he explains, "Seriously? That woman _hates_ me."

The two hokage assistants consider this for a moment then Iruka tosses the dolphin to Kotetsu resuming the game.

"Genma!" Kotetsu yells.

"No dummy!" Izumo chides, swatting his friend on the back with his palm. "He's back with Rai, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" the bandaged chūnin replies sheepishly, blushing slightly.

There's a second of thoughtful silence. Then they both exchange sly looks before turning slowly with leering smiles towards the now scarlet chūnin .

"KAKASHI!" They scream in unison, fists and dolphin pumping into the air.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT. What if they find out about the other night? _Iruka's mind races. _It's bad enough worrying about when Genma will spill the beans but these two gossip queens can't keep their mouths shut if Kami's life depended on it._ –There is a reason the gossip loving 5th Hokage keeps those two around.

"W-W-Why would you s-say that?" Iruka stutters, mortified, trying to save face, reality of the situation sinking in.

The two Hokage's assistants just laugh.

_Shit they know!_ Iruka cries inwardly not remembering they also got a front row ticket to the show. _Genma fuckin' told them. That dick._

Iruka looks up as the sound of ripping paper reaches his burning ears.

_Kuso!_ He inwardly moans.

Defeated, Iruka slumps down in his chair warily watching the two nins open their perspective stolen envelops.

Izumo reads first. "Dear Ruru-kun –_awww!_" –Iruka closes his eyes and allows his head to fall down into his hands—"The last four days have been astounding. Let me take you out on our first official date tonight. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp. Sincerely, 'Kashi."

Kotetsu bursts out laughing, "'KASHI! You call the man 'Kashi?" he falls over onto the desk, clutching to the dolphin for dear life, sides heaving in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up Ko." Iruka snaps, ripping Kakashi's card from the laughing nin's hand, punching him hard in the ribs. Izumo snickers and Iruka glares back, eyes threatening to hit him next. "Go ahead bandage boy, if you can get your life together for two fuckin' seconds and read the damn card." Okay maybe that was not so nice, but at the moment Iruka did not care.

"Bandage Boy!" Izumo howls, rolling around in the floor pointing at Kotetsu as he enters his own fit of unbridled glee.

"Shut up!" Kotetsu whines, rubbing his nose self-consciously with his free hand.

Iruka rolls his eyes at both of them. _Why are we friends again?_ He wonders to himself.

"Read!" He barks at Kotetsu patience running low, legendary temper starting to flare.

Kotetsu takes a deep breath and winces, cradling his newly bruised rib. "That hurt _Ruru_."

"Call me that again and I'll break it."

Kotetsu frowns, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay! Gez… temper temper…" He rips the envelop open. "Ahem. Dearest Iruka, I have admired you for a long time. You're smile lights up whatever room you're in. Your kindness knows no bounds. I hope this dolphin makes you smile as you do I. Love, Your Secret Admirer."

Silence fills the room. Kotetsu and Izumo are afraid to say anything that could set Iruka's boiling temper off while Iruka remains silent. Lost deep in thought.

_But… But… why would Kakashi sign one gift but not the other? _Iruka looks up bewildered.

Finally Kotetsu breaks the silence. "Ano, Iruka, that doesn't sound like it is from Hatake…" He reaches forward to jar his confused friend from his deep thoughts. "Iruka, did you hear me?" He shakes the teacher's shoulder lightly.

Soft doe eyes slowly meet the bandaged man's onyx ones. "No Kotetsu, it most defiently does not. Ano, would Genma?"

Izumo steps forward, reaching for the card. Looking at it carefully he slowly answers. "I don't know Iruka. He just got back together with Rai…"

"But... But then who?"

Before the three chūnin can further meditate on this unexpected question, the brass bell rings signaling the end of Academy lunch period.

The two Hokage assistants walk slowly towards the door. Suddenly Iruka realizes they never told him what Tsunade wanted.

"Hey guys, what did Lady Hokage desire?"

"Oh yeah!" Kotetsu replies. Izumo finishes, "You're working the mission desk with us and Genma tomorrow and Wednesday instead of Thursday and Friday."

"Oh. Alright. See ya'll later then."

"Bye!" The assistants call together, both waving as they close the door.

Walking back towards his desk Iruka quickly picks up the disheveled papers and pencils that were knocked into the floor during the earlier scuffle for the envelop.

_I wonder who sent me the dolphin…_ Iruka questions inwardly, squeezing the stuffed animal once before placing it in his bottom desk draw as his students file back in. _Guess I'll see what Kakashi has to say later on our date. _The teacher blushes slightly, heart beat racing with anticipation at the word date. _Maybe it was him_…

Afternoon classes fly by. The students spend the last couple hours of school out back in one of the small practice fields sparring. Only one pregenin is injured, receiving a small gash on his kunai wielding forearm. After two hours pass Iruka decides the class has worked hard enough to warrant him letting them go home early. The children ecstatically race back to the classroom to grab their books and bags.

Iruka takes his time walking back inside, pondering the day's events. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the anonymous card.

_I recognize this handwriting from mission reports, but it is obviously too clean to be Kakashi's chicken scratch_. Iruka chuckles as he remembers all the mission reports he's made the elite jōnin redo. _So, it has to be another shinobi's. _Peering closer Iruka further analyzes the writing style. _It could be Genma's. He's one of the few jōnins who writes legibly and I know he writes his lower case 'r's' as small upper case ones, as the card sender did. Maybe I can sneak some files tomorrow while I'm working._

Looking up Iruka realizes he is back in his classroom. Looking at the clock he realizes it is nearly 3:00 and he needs to get going if he wants to get home and grade the quizzes he promised to hand back tomorrow before his date. With a smile he gathers his things, eyes twinkling as he grabs the mysterious dolphin from the bottom drawer, and hugging the gift he leaves for home.

xoxoxox

It is 6:55pm and Iruka is currently pacing back and forth in front of his front door. Anko, who came over to help dress him upon hearing the 'good news' from Izumo and Kotetsu shortly after the pair departed The Academy, currently resides snickering with the two devils across the room on Iruka's blue couch.

The chūnin rolls his eyes at the trio. Then nervously runs his hand through his loose hair, eyes glancing briefly down at the outfit chosen for him.

Iruka has on what Anko deemed to be his "most bangin'" civilian clothes. Iruka loves the shirt she picked out, in fact on the short walk home from work Iruka decided on it as well. The turquoise button up is cotton satin blend. The texture borders on a silk feel but without appearing overly shinny or wrinkling ridiculously easy. The color so intense it would give the Caribbean ocean a run for its money and the shade pops beautifully against Iruka's naturally bronze skin. Anko's choice of pants is what worried the chūnin . They were probably a size too small. Dark washed jeans that barely flared over the top of Iruka's black flip flops –Anko had insisted that flip flops, though how utterly trashy they appeared to Iruka, were all the rage. That argument ended up with Anko holding a kunai to Kotetsu's throat and Iruka quickly agreeing to wear whatever shoes Anko wanted so long as she let the chūnin live.

Iruka rolls his eyes. _Crazy bitch._ Then resumes nervously pacing.

"Relax Iruka." Izumo calls from the couch.

"It's not like he hasn't already seen you naked." Kotetsu chides, snickering between the other two imposing guests.

Iruka shoots bandage boy a death glare and prays Anko was not paying attention.

She was.

Anko's mouth drops open. "WHAT? You didn't tell me that part Iruka!" She yells, jumping up from her seat and running to the nervous chūnin . Anko grabs Iruka's shoulders and spins him to face her, a serious look on her face. "Details. Now."

Iruka rolls his eyes and glances at his watch. Meeting Anko's intense gaze he addresses the female jōnin. "Anko, its two minutes til 7. I cannot possible tell you anything in two minutes, but I promise I will tell you everything soon. Come by the mission room tomorrow night and I'll fill you in."

Luckily for Iruka, before Anko can protest, there is a knock at his door. Anko scrambles to smooth last minute fly-aways as Iruka steps up to the front door. Butterflies swirling frantically in his stomach, Iruka takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"On time for on—" Iruka's jest stops short as the man in front of him robs him of his breath. Anko's audible gasp can be heard from within the apartment. Izumo curses quietly under his breath while his other half cat calls softly, licking his lips.

Kakashi is dressed in snug obsidian dyed jeans, clinging to all the right places. His shoes are simple black canvas slip ons. A tight fitting onyx tee clings to his muscular frame, accentuating his muscular shoulders and giving his pale skin a silvery glow. Covering his face is a matching mask running down under his shirt, the slight curve of his lip visible like a tease through the light fabric. Sex personified.

_Oh my gods._

Iruka has to remind himself to breath. The chūnin 's heart is pounding out of his chest and somewhere in a tiny still functioning corner of his brain the chūnin notes that he needs to close his mouth because he is in fact drooling. The two men stand there for over a minute, neither speaking, both entranced by the other. Kakashi audibly gulps.

Anko is the first to snap to and doing her duty as friend she pushes Iruka into the sexy shinobi. "Hi Kakashi" Anko purrs, winking at the pale nin around Iruka's shoulder. "Ya'll have fun! Iruka-kun, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Iruka's ears barely register his door shutting behind his back. Like a flash Kakashi's mask is down and his lips are on the chūnin 's. Slowly Iruka's reenters their world. He starts kissing the older nin back. Kakashi's talent tongue is twirling in a heated dance in his mouth. Pale hands roam over taut tan frame. Iruka's senses are spinning out of control. His body is on fire, every nerve ignited, every touch magnified. His digs his hands into the lofty pale locks.

"Iruka" Kakashi pants into his mouth, hands grazing up the chūnin 's side. He presses himself into the smaller man, pinning him against the door. "I want you so bad," he purrs into Iruka's ear, sweet breath sending chills down Iruka's sensitive body.

Iruka cannot find his voice so he grinds himself up into Kakashi's hardness. The older man's bulge apparent in his tight fitting jeans. The friction sets of Kakashi's sharingan, black swirling passionately within the red orb. Kakashi's hand slides under Iruka's shirt. Soft hands ghost over tan abs, eliciting goose bumps.

Kakashi latches pink lips onto Iruka's neck and the chūnin throws his head back, banging it hard into the door.

"Can't take anymore." Iruka pants, "Transport us. My bedroom. Now."

Kakashi groans softly into the chūnin 's neck, wrapping his long muscular arms around the hot body, fingers flying into the necessary signs.

Milliseconds after the world blacks out the pair land on Iruka's bed, the jōnin on top of the chūnin .

Hands fly.

Clothes rip.

Tongues clash.

Finally naked Iruka grasps Kakashi's naked body and rolls over. Straddling the jōnin, Iruka peers down with lust filled chocolate eyes. He rocks his hips, grinding the two freed erections into each other. Kakashi moans.

"Please Iruka," he begs, passion filling his mismatched eyes.

Iruka groans. "Fuck Kakashi, you're so sexy when you beg," he mutters, stretching out over the paler man.

The chūnin grasps pale wrists and pins them above Kakashi's silver head. "Suck" he orders, roughly shoving tan digits into the jōnin's mouth. Kakashi swirls his tongue lazily around Iruka's fingers, taking time to nip and suck each digit. Iruka moans at the sensual sensation.

The chūnin removes his lubed fingers from Kakashi's mouth and quickly slicks his own cock. Moving down the taut pale body Iruka kisses and nips down silver abs. Reaching the pale erection Iruka pauses and locks eyes with the older man. Licking his lips, Iruka swallows Kakashi fully, his tip reaching down the chūnin 's tight throat. Kakashi moans loudly as Iruka sucks and swallows his length. As the ex ANBU groans in bliss Iruka slips two soaked digits into the tight pale heat. Stretching him slowly, Iruka groans around the length.

_Fuck he's tight._

Slipping in a third and fourth digit, Iruka continues his wet assault on the pale length, sucking, kissing, licking, nibbling, reducing the usually reserved jōnin to a moaning writhing mess as he gently stretches the impossibly tight hole.

Releasing the pale length with a pop, Iruka gazes up at the moaning man.

"Gods Kakashi" Iruka moans, slowly rolling his fingers around inside the other nin.

_Where is it?_

Suddenly Kakashi cries out, back arching in pleasure. Mismatched eyes roll back into the pale head.

_There it is._

Iruka presses into the sweet spot again. The chūnin 's gaze pauses intensely upon the jōnin's body. Doe eyes watch as Kakashi's body shudders. Pale frame trembling graciously in ecstasy.

Leaning over his lover Iruka removes his fingers and kisses pink lips.

"Ready baby?"

"_Please"_ Kakashi pants, barely able to catch half a breath, grinding his needy body up into the chūnin 's muscular frame.

Iruka rocks back on his heels, one hand lining up his generous length with Kakashi's hot entrance. The chūnin pauses, inhaling a deep breath. Rolling forward Iruka pushes his tip in. Kakashi howls. Deep voice a messy mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Don't stop" he groans, rolling his hips up, sliding more of Iruka's head in.

Vision blurring in pleasure, Iruka slowly slides himself in. Kakashi's eyes close, his tight body clenching tightly around Iruka, squeezing the chūnin harshly.

"Fuuuuuck." Iruka hisses through clenched teeth. He dare not breathe let alone speak for fear he will lose his resolve to wait until Kakashi adjusts.

As Kakashi starts to move his hips, Iruka's bedroom door busts open. A blu og green, blue, and brown fills the room, coming to rest at the foot of the bed. Three bodies hit the floor outside the doorway.

"The fuck!" Iruka yells, flipping himself off Kakashi who throws himself under the covers. The chūnin lands in a crouch facing the doorway, pillow comically shielding him from prying eyes.

_Oh hell no._

Standing in front him is none other than Genma -the cock blocking, senbon sucking idiot.

Iruka growls, eyes narrowing dangerously on the special jōnin. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

Genma gulps, holding out a white classified envelop infront of him. Adverting his eyes from his angry friend he clears his throat. "Ano, Hatake, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have an urgent mission. You will meet your team at the gates in 30." Genma quietly hands Iruka the white envelope, bowing his head in apology.

"Gomensai Iruka. I would-" the senbon wielder is cut off.

"No Genma. I understand. Thanks." The chūnin smiles warmly, blushing slightly. Iruka's gaze moves towards his door. Frowning Iruka, still covering himself, stands up and crosses the room. Looking down he narrows his eyes.

"Anko, Izu, Ko. Get the fuck off my floor and go back in the living room. I'll be out there shortly." Motioning for Genma to join them Iruka closes the wood door after the jōnin leaves. "Perverts." He mutters, throwing himself back onto his bed.

Kakashi peers out from under the comforter. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah," Iruka answers moving to lay beside the paler man. Taking Kakashi into his arms Iruka pulls the older man into his embrace. "Can we finish this when you get back?" the chūnin asks softly.

"Yeah Ruru. We can." Kakashi kisses Iruka passionately then rises from the bed.

_Shit. He's leaving... What if something bad happens? What if he's killed?_

Iruka's face quivers slightly, fighting back tears.

_What if he's killed?_

Iruka releases a small sob.

Slipping on his clothes Kakashi turns to the softly crying chūnin in the bed.

"Ruru?" he questions softly crossing the room to take the teacher into his arms. "What's wrong?"

Iruka buries his head into Kakashi's chest, tan hand wiping stray tears off his soft cheeks.

"Be careful ne?"

Kakashi stands, pulling Iruka into a hard embrace.

"Of course," he whispers, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** holla at me and let me know whatcha think! much love!


	5. Unexpected Things

**Chapter Summary:** Iruka bumps into Genma during a rain soaked morning; The jonin accepts the teacher's invite to shower and change; suprising things occur

**Warnings: **wet shinobi, dirty thoughts, solo action, lust

* * *

><p><em>Unexpected Things<em>

_Dammit_ - Iruka cusses inwardly as he sinks in another puddle, muddy water soaking cold into his socks.

It is Tuesday morning in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it is raining - like _raining_ raining.. Not cutesy singing in the rain kind of rain but nasty, there is no way you can walk three feet without getting utterly drenched, pouring cats and dogs rain. Even though it is still two hours before starts, Iruka is currently making his way to The Academy, trudging slowly through the piles of mud and puddles.

"This sucks." The chunnin mutters to himself, carefully side stepping an ominous looking puddle. Looking down the street Iruka realizes it has taken him ten minutes to get a block and a half, normally he can make the easy walk to school in less than eight. However, the weather today is nasty enough that those who are brave, or dumb, enough to venture out can barely see three yards in front of them.

Something catches the teacher's eye in the distant, squinting, doe eyes attempt to make sense of the shadowy figure. Just as Iruka decides to call out into the rainy haze a body slams into him, knocking him flat onto the ground. Papers he had been holding scatter haphazardly, landing carelessly in piles of brown goo.

The other man snarls, still out of Iruka's vision the chunnin jumps out of the mud. "Gomensai! Gomensai! Are you alright s-sir?" The chunnin rushes towards laid out man.

_Dammit._

Stuttering madly, Iruka feverishly apologizes, still unsure of whom he collided with. "I-I-I am so sorry! I was in a r-rush and t-t-trying to f-finish g-grading my students' essays and…"

Iruka pauses, recognizing the slightly muddied face below him. –_Oh thank Kami!_

"Genma! I am so glad I crashed into you!" –Iruka frowns, realizing how that came out, his stutter kicking in from embarassment– "N-no that d-didn't c-come out right." Iruka fiddles nervously with his hair. "I-I meant t-that I'm glad it was you and not some else…" The chunnin continues to apologize, nervously shifting back and forth on his mud cover feet.

Genma shifts on the ground, his face an unreadable expression. Iruka offers a hand and helps the soaked jonin up, mud dropping in chunks off the wrecked uniform. The rain finally stops.

_Shit he can't go out like that_. _He's filthy!_ _Even though he does look damn sexy… clothes clinging suggestively to him, dripping wet…damnit!_ Iruka scolds himself for getting lost in dirty thoughts.

"Well at least l-let me make it u-up to you, for my c-conscious's sake." Iruka sputters as his body turns crimson, cinnamon eyes running down the jonin's body.

_Quit staring you idiot!_ Iruka orders himself, quickly forcing his gaze from the soaking senbon wielder's private area, his package clearly outlined by clingy wet material.

Genma smirks as honey eyes meet cinnamon, senbon bobbing slightly.

_Fuck his smirk is sexy_.

"Plus it's about to rain again," Iruka adds, trying to calm his quickly heating body. "We can run back to my place, you can shower, and I'll lend you a uniform while I wash yours. I can bring it over later after schools out."

_Maybe you can help him change_. Inner Iruka unhelpfully suggests.

Another unreadable emotion flashes briefly across Genma's features. Honey eyes analyzing the chunnin's face in a way that almost makes him nervous. Soaked chocolate hair, heavy with water, causes the tight pony tail to waver, falling down onto the tan neck. Wild strands escape, sticking messily onto the chunnin's smiling face.

Iruka brushes an offending strand from his eye and questions the gazing jonin, "Well?"

Genma smiles warmly and nods sharply, stepping forward to follow the chunnin. Doe eyes take one last gaze over the muscular man and then Iruka turns to begin the walk back to his apartment. Raindrops begin to slowly fall again as the pair make their way down the flooded muddied streets back to shelter. Iruka attempts small talk on the short walk back, discussing some of his kids, Naruto, and the new ramen at Ichikaru's, as the pair does their best to dodge deep puddles and mountain mud piles. However the senbon wielder appears distracted, mumbling and nodding here and there, mind clearly on something else.

Iruka sighs, hoping he has not bored the usually talkative man to death, and reaches for his door. Before the chunnin can unlock and open his door Genma is suddenly behind him, warm breath tickling the back of Iruka's neck. Iruka freezes, senses switch into overdrive, mind racing.

_What is he doing?_

Iruka remains frozen, holding his breath, Genma's lips a breath away from his neck. Genma pauses a moment, lips start to say something but he decides against it. The jonin quickly retreats to a safe distance, leaving chill bumps down Iruka's spine in the sudden absence of heat. The chunnin takes a moment to collect himself, pulling his mind out of the gutter and steadying his breathing, stealthily hiding the slight budge in his pants.

Tucked in and calming down, Iruka disarms the wards and enters his apartment. The teacher fumbles awkwardly with his shoes and vest, determinedly trying to hide his stubborn erection from his friend.

_Gah Genma would never let me live that down_.

Iruka rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen. Calling back to his guest he reminds Genma, "Bathroom's down the hall on the left. Towels are under the sink." Hearing Genma make an inaudible noise the teacher looks up from the stove. The older man's standing in the middle of Iruka's living room looking like he was just caught doing something bad. Not wanting to know what rude or inappropriate thing the senbon lover had said this time, Iruka continues on. "If you want, go ahead and hop in so I can get your clothes washing… and I'll bring you a dry uniform in a moment."

"I'dhopinyou" Genma mumbles under his breath, this time loud enough for Iruka to hear.

Iruka blinks, _–Did he just say 'hop in YOU'? –_doe eyes widening, he questions the older man, "W-What did you say?"

Genma remains silent but winks suggestively as he turns to leave, providing Iruka with a full glimpse of his muscular behind. _Damn he's got a cute ass_! Inner Iruka loudly points out leering happily, Outer Iruka watching, fixated, as the cute ass sways slowly down the hall.

_Yum_.

Once the lip lickingly deliciousness that is Genma's ass disappears Iruka turns back to the task at hand. The chunnin tries to push naughty thoughts from his mind distracting himself by cleaning dishes and washing the countertop. However, Iruka makes the mistake of allowing himself to sit down unoccupied while his cinnamon tea boils and almost immediately visions of the wet, uniform clinging, muscle gleaming, taut assed special jonin infiltrate his brain.

Iruka groans, annoyed, as he crosses his arms and lays his head on the wood table. _Damnit what's my deal? I've never really been attracted to Genma before. _The chunnin runs his hand through his soft chocolate hair considering his friend. _I mean, yeah I've always thought he was good looking, but the man is infuriating, always pulling pranks on me and saying inappropriate things to piss me off. _He rolls his eyes. _Not to mention he's one of my closest friends, we've been working the mission desk together for what? At least three times a week for nearly five years now_

Visions of Genma running his hands down his body, gently washing off the mud that mars his creamy skin enter Iruka's mind. Swallowing the chunnin closes his eyes and focuses. The scene shifts. Mocha hands wrap around the jonin's body, fingers playing lightly across eteched* abs. Genma moans, laying back on Iruka's body. Honey eyes fluttering as deep chocolate strands mix with lighter ones.

"Mmm" Iruka moans softly. Hand squeezing between the table and his body, running quickly down his chest to his hardening cock. He rubs himself slowly through the green cloth.

Crash! – the sound of shampoo bottles and a heavy step crashing to the floor hit the chunnin's ears.

"Fuck!" Iruka curses at himself, quickly yanking his wandering hand away from his inappropriately behaving cock. "What the fuck am I doing?" Realizing he was very near to whipping himself out and masturbating at the kitchen table over a jonin who not only is one of his best friends but also currently resides in his shower a few yards away.

_Not to mention you are kind of dating Kakashi_, Iruka's conscious points out.

Iruka looks down frowning at his wrinkled shirt and still slightly damn pants. Trying to salvage the shirt, Iruka moves his hands in attempt to smooth the wrinkles but stops, his mind suddenly remembering a forgotten task. _Oh yeah, dry clothes. I guess I should get those now, _and with that thought Iruka rises and ventures to his bedroom. The chunnin pulls out the next to bottom drawer on his black dresser, the place he stores his extra shinobi uniforms. Digging around on the right he tosses the first couple of shirts aside – _Too big_, _too small. _–coming across a third undershirt he tucks it under his arm, satisfied with the plain black tee. Moving to the left side of the open drawer Iruka frowns, realizing his uniform pants are at least a size smaller than Genma probably needs. Determined he roots around until he reaches an old slightly faded pair, thumbing the worn pants he smiles. He has been looking for these for a while, they are his favorite pair. He bought these right after passing the chunnin exams. Looking at the tag he smiles, realizing they are a size larger than the rest. _Alright. I think they'll work._

Iruka tucks his favorite pants under his arm with the selected t-shirt and starts for the bathroom across the hall. Half way across the hall Iruka freezes in midair as a strangled sound hits his ears.

_What the? _He looks bewilderedly around. _What is that?_ The chunnin stops breathing as the sound hits his perked ears for a second time, this time louder and unmistakable. Mocha ears tint crimson. Doe eyes widen in realization.

_Genma is moaning… in pleasure…_

Iruka takes a quick step towards the slightly cracked bathroom door. Masking his chakra the curious chunnin presses his fully blushing flush against the white wood, steam escaping from the slight crack. Iruka slowly moves his face forward towards the door frame, right ear positioning itself over the small gap. A husky moan fills the air.

"Mmmmm Iruka." Genma moans lustfully as he exhales deeply.

"Oh shit." Iruka mutters aloud, mocha hand quickly slapping his mouth shut. _Shut up you idiot!_ Iruka takes a moment to close his eyes and concentrates on slowing his heart rate and breathing to as little as possible. Bracing himself cautiously on the door frame, careful not to bump the ajar door, the chunnin carefully maneuvers his upper half so his hazel eyes peer cautiously through the small viewing area. Iruka's jaw drops and he barely stifles a gasp as his brain registers what he sees.

Genma is slouched sexily against the back wall of Iruka's shower. Cream skin a cool contrast against deep blue tiles. Muscles flex and glisten under the steaming water. Honey hair messily covers the senbon lover's face, a stray strand falling enticingly between two pink lips. His head lazily resting on the tile wall, hips jutted forward at an angle.

Iruka bites his lip, mind spinning rapidly.

Genma begins slowly rocking into his stroking hand. Abs and quad muscles ripple as he thrusts up and down. Small rivers running down his muscular frame creating small pools and water falls in places. Genma sucks his lip in and moans, his hand tightening its grip around his thick member. Imagining his length sliding in and out of the chunnin, Genma quickens his strokes, rolling his hips up into his outstretched hand. "Kami Iruka," he husks, "you're so tight," standing up to change the angle of his jerks, parted mouth peeking between fallen hair. The jonin moans again.

_Kami Genma_.

Iruka gulps, barely stifling a moan. His heartbeat speeds up, a chill running down his spine. He shifts his weight to his left arm, laying his head on his left arm, eyes glued to the shower in front of him. His cock throbs, screaming for attention, straining heavily against its green cloth prison. Iruka slinks his right hand underneath his clothes, hand running to the tip and back, smearing precum along his large length.

"Mmm Irukaaa" Genma moans. Lust filled brown eyes watch heatedly as a squirt of precum escapes, dripping down the jonin's length, dotting white on cream fingers. Iruka's eyes close as the jonin's voice and visual candy send shivers down his spine.

Bang! –Iruka slips forward and whacks his forehead into the door. He yanks his hand out of his pants and jumps back quickly, cursing under his breath. _FUCK that hurt_, he thinks, scowling and rubbing his throbbing head, a pump-knot slowly appearing between his eyes.

_Dammit._

Peering cautiously at the now more open door, Iruka perks his ears up, listening as if his life depended upon it for any sound that will tell him the jonin's state. _Did he hear me or not? _Iruka takes a small side step to the right in case there is need for a mad dash to the kitchen. The chunnin prays to Kami that Genma is still occupied and he pokes his head around the door. Iruka's breath hitches as brown orbs focus again inside the shower. The jonin is slouched seductively against the back wall again, cream hand vigorously pumping his strained erection, precum flowing freely now. His lips are open in a small O, honey eyes rolled back. The scene is just too much and prompts the chunnin's hand to fly down his pants and stroke harshly.

"Iruka that's it… Ride me just like that." A low moan follows as the jonin starts pumping into his hand.

_Oh Kami_. Iruka's eyes follow the jonin's strokes, analyzing his hand. _Gods I bet Genma's hand could wrap all the way around me_, Iruka frowning slightly as he glances at his nearly too small hand, stretching desperately to round his girth. _Yeah, his big hands would fit perfectly_, Iruka purrs inwardly, grip tightening.

"Yeah Genma, you like that?" Iruka whispers, precum leaking out of his teased length.

Both shinobi moan loudly. Luckily for Iruka the showering man moaned louder, masking his own pleasure mewl.

"Ahh, yeah Iruka, fuck me hard… Punish me Sensei—" Iruka moans again wanting desperately to bust into the room and have his way with the sexy man. Iruka's vision starts to white out, his release nearing, as Genma moans again himself nears the edge.

"Fuuuckkk senseiii."

The chunnin closes his eyes, falling to the left, his shoulder carrying his weight. Images of Genma bound, gagged, and begging dance through Iruka's mind. Iruka groans into his hand, imagining himself fucking Genma. _I bet he's good with his tounge_ he lusts, image switching to Genma teasing Iruka on top of his school desk. Iruka's body tenses, he grits his teeth, orgasm starting to tip over the edge when suddenly, _*wheeeeeee*_, the long forgotten kettle screetches in the kitchen.

_God dammit._ Iruka glares daggers down the hall and kicks the ground removing his hand from his erection. Protesting chills run over his body, begging him not to stop.

"Fucking tea!" he growls, tucking himself away still hard for the second time today. Stomping towards the kitchen he scowls at his aching dick, "Guess I'll deal with you later."

Reaching the kitchen Iruka throws the tea off the burner cursing the kettle and its mother to an ice cold hell. Iruka pauses, stretching his arms to the counter, his head hanging in defeat.

_Dammit Genma_.

After attempting to collect himself and force his hormones back under control, the chunnin decides to distract himself by cooking breakfast. He throws bacon and eggs onto a flat skillet and tosses cinnamon toast into another.

_Mmm I'd love to lick cinnamon off his hard body_.

A few minutes pass and the chunnin falls back deep into dirty thoughts about his friend…Genma in a school girls outfit, tight ass peeking out beneath a blue plaid pleated skirt blushing because he needs to be taught a lesson… Next a detailed vision of Iruka giving it to the senbon wielder fast and hard, Genma's hands tied high above his head.

The smell of burning bacon invades Iruka's thoughts. "Shit!" The chunnin scrambles for the stove. _Damnit Iruka get yourself together!_ he scolds himself, frustratingly having to readjust himself again. _You have to get your shit together before he gets out here..._

Just as Iruka finishes his inner thoughts, hot breath tickles the back of his neck. "Hi Iruka-kun," the senbon lover sweetly purrs, thoroughly startling the cooking man. Iruka jumps, body tensing up, causing him to nearly knock over the frying pans. Genma effortlessly stops the bacon from flying into the floor, smirks, then steps back to lie on the counter, legs crossed, body propped up on his left arm.

Turning around Iruka glares. "Oi! G-Genma san, you should know better than—" Iruka's scolding stops short, mind fizzing out at the sight before him. Genma's honey colored eyes pop brilliantly against Iruka's black shirt. Glancing down Iruka audibly gulps. The shirt is tight showing off Genma's hard pectorals and wash board abs, the muscles rippling slightly as the jonin readjusts to a standing position. Doe eyes run further down the jonin's body. Iruka's pants are borderline leathal on the older man. The smaller size causes the green fabric to cling and stretch over the jonin's package, teasing whomever should look.

Iruka licks his lips.

_Damn._

Distracted, the lusting chunnin fails to realize Genma takes a step forward leaving . Looking up Iruka blushes, adverting his gaze. Genma reaches forward and gently brushes a chocolate strand from the chunnin's face pausing slightly before pulling his hand away. Warning bells scream wildly in Iruka's head, _Shit shit shit! _Somewhere deep an inner voice warns, _back up before it's too late_ as another chimes in, _don't forget about Kakashi_.

Iruka side steps around Genma, facing him warily the entire time. "I-I umm c-cooked?" he squeaks out, squeezing between the jonin's hip and the stove, scrambling towards the living room to freedom.

_Gotta get away, gotta get away_.

Genma turns smirking as Iruka, obviously uncomfortable, bolts past him. Chuckling he replies, honey eyes lit with predatory gaze, "Yes you did Iruka-kun… smells deliciousss" stepping towards the chunnin as he purrs the last word.

"Uh… Yes." Iruka sputters, trying desperately to control himself, glancing away from Genma's package where he had become unknowingly fixed again.

_Damn that sexy man, damn that sexy smirk, and damn those distracting pants!_

Luckily before things spiral further out of control Genma crosses the room to sit at the table. Iruka gathers the cooling food and joins the jonin.

Genma smirks, sliding a toast tick in and out of his mouth suggestively. "Mmm Iruka, I love cinnamon toast." Slowly dragging his tongue across a rouge crumb he adds, "Its, so… sweet."

Iruka squeaks and busies himself in pushing the eggs around his plate. Attempting to change the subject Iruka inquires about how Raidou is doing.

"Ano, alright again, kinda having a disagreement. A lover's quarrel if you will."

"Oh."

_Maybe he's single?_ Inner Iruka fists pumps happily. _So what!_ A more rational voice chimes in, _that doesn't mean he's interested __and__ you are kind of with Kakashi._ Iruka winces, guilt panging at his heart, _Oh yeah._

Iruka pulls himself together and glances up from his plate in time to see Genma stick a banana too far down his throat to just be eating it.

_***Clang***_

Iruka drops his fork eliciting a knowing chuckle from the teasing man. "Iruka, do you know why Raidou and I are on a quarreling?"

Iruka gulps knowing this is not going somewhere good, "Nande?"

The jonin smirks, fire flashing behind wide honey eyes, "He can't handle my sexual appetite." Pink tongue running suggestively over the senbon clinging to the corner of the smirking mouth.

Iruka chuckles nervously and quickly shoves the remaining food into his mouth. "Oh my! Look at the time!" he calls merrily, jumping up from the table. "School starts in thirty minutes, we better go!"

Genma follows, thanking the host for his meal and placing his dishes in Iruka's sink. As the pair walks out the door the jonin turns to the chunnin, pinning him against the wall. Iruka forgets how to breathe as Genma's lips hover over his, so close Iruka can taste him.

"You know" Genma whispers, breath tickling Iruka's lips, "I have to substitute teach for two weeks because of you… I think you should be punished."

Iruka closes his eyes waiting half in fear half in anticipation for Genma's lips to close onto his, but nothings happens. Cracking an eye open brown orbs peer questioningly around. Genma chuckles deeply, "But we have Kakashi to punish you ne Sensei?" and skips down the steps.

_Shit_.

Iruka lets out a deep exhale he did not realize he was holding. Watching Genma tap his foot in mock impatience Iruka sighs.

_Gotta get your shit together Umino._ Iruka frowns inwardly, guilty consciousness kicking in, _you have Kakashi now_.

The pair walk to school in mostly comfortable conversation. Genma inquires casually about Kakashi, makes some inappropriate comments about a young girl they pass, and pokes fun at Iruka for nearly rolling his ankle in a hole. Every now and then Iruka catches a glimpse of Genma's ass and ends up having to readjust himself a few times. _Gods this is going to be a long day_- Iruka gripes to himself, cock twitching from neglect. _Thank Kami we're here_, the teacher thinks to himself as the two shinobi near school.

At the school entrance Genma pauses and smiles warmly. "Thanks for the hospitality. Hope to see you later Iruka-kun," and with a wink he saunters into the school.

Iruka stares after the departing jonin. Eyes glued to his ass.

_Kami he looks good in those pants…_ Iruka's cock twitches his eyes Iruka cruses, angry and still horny slowly following the object of his lust into school.

_Shit this is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Thanks to my friends for endless hours of akamaru 'o' face entertainment and our many inappropriate conversations. WhitenyRose: still the best beta ever, and ActuallyNevis? I think you're alright I guess. XP


	6. Iruka's Been a Naughty Boy: Part 1

**#nowplaying:** _Pink Elephants on Parade_ - dubstep remix by Daladubz (yes its the song from _Dumbo _and its AWESOME-ttebayo. check it)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hey friends, sooo I've been struggling with the direction of this chapter for *counts on fingers* ano... 2 weeks? Anyway FINALLY got my stuff together so voila!

i wouldnt have gotten it done if it werent for: WhitenyRose (still the worlds best damn beta) and ActuallyNevis

[and yes I know I mention them in every story/fic but get over it. they are my muses and writing lifeblood]

**Warnings:** slight lemon, bad language, dirty (delicious) gossip, naked Iruka, bound + gagged Genma, and drug use

* * *

><p><span>Iruka's Been a Naughty Boy<span>

Part 1

_Tuesday morning_

Three and a half hours into the school day Iruka buries his face in his hands for the third time in twenty minutes. Inappropriate feelings take over as dirty images of one of his best friends fills his mind.

_Damnit Genma_, the chūnin gripes silently, slinking lower into his chair to hide his growing erection under his desk. Visions of the senbon wielder moaning under him refuse to vacate his head. Iruka tries everything to distract himself. He silently recites the shinobi pledge. He prays to Kami. He focuses on things that usually kill his libido – medical maladies, old men showing too much skin in the hot springs, honey covered Asuma –the last thanks to Anko who unfortunately spilled one of Kurenai's dirty secrets to him two summers ago while drinking. He attempts to distract himself by focusing on counting down from 2,000 in Latin, but nothing works. The image of a soaking wet Genma stroking himself in the shower keeps popping up in his head. Therefore Iruka has spent the large majority of the morning hiding a stubborn appendage in various places – under his desk, beneath his jacket, and once when it appeared unexpectedly while the young man was standing in front of his class writing on the blackboard, behind a book.

Iruka exhales deeply, exasperated. Looking at the clock he frowns, still over an hour until lunch. His cock aches slightly, still angry from earlier denial of release.

_Fuck it_.

Iruka clears his throat, "Alright class, since you have been so good this morning I've decided to let you out early." A cheer erupts and students start for their lunches. "Hold on! There's still something else you need to do before you run out of here." The pregenin pause, eyes fixated on their teacher. "Alright class, this afternoon I had planned on reviewing proper Kunai wielding techniques, _but" _–Iruka gestures dramatically out the window at the raging storm– "seeing as its going to be gross the rest of the day and the gym is being reconstructed, if you all can pass the kunai basics quiz I am about to give you then not only do you get to go to lunch early, but! I will give you give you the remainder of the afternoon off."

Boys and girls whoop happily, fists pumping gleefully in the air. High fives pass all around.

"Alright! Alright!" Iruka interrupts the energetic celebration. "You all still have to get the grade!"

A nervous hush falls over the classroom. Iruka stealthily adjusts himself and stands. Walking to the chalkboard he pauses. His back to his students, he smiles to himself.

_I'll make it so easy even Naruto couldn't fuck it up._

Stepping away from the newly written questions, Iruka smiles at his students warmly. "Good luck everyone! Take your time. Let me know if you have any questions." The class looks from their teacher to the board and back nervously. Iruka wrote 5 questions, all of which he thought were easy, but studying his students' reactions he must have judged wrong. _Shit_, he cusses inwardly, frowning slightly.

A light bulb clicks.

"Alright class, since I am feeling _extra_ generous today" –Inner Iruka mockingly adds _and extra horny_ –"you all can use your books. I expect nothing less than perfect scores from each of you."

The small room erupts into loud cheers again as relieved students scramble for their books. Iruka smiles and returns to his desk.

Ten minutes later, all quizzes have been handed in and graded. Everyone passed.

Iruka dismisses his class for the day and sighs after the last student finally leaves, closing the door behind him. He returns slowly to his desk and slinks down in the oversized chair.

The chūnin's head hits the desk, mind spinning nervously.

As if having to hide reoccurring inappropriate bodily reactions from minors for over three hours was not bad enough, Iruka also spent the large remainder of the morning desperately fighting back tears.

The distraught shinobi closes his eyes, covering his head with his hands. He simply cannot figure a way to explain his sudden attraction to Genma and, furthermore, Iruka winces, he nearly acted on his inappropriate feelings more than once earlier this morning.

Iruka chokes back a sob as sorrow clenches his heart. His worry wart tendencies resulted in over three hours and counting of gut wrenching self-imposed anxiety. Every time his hormones kick in Iruka serves himself up a large helping of guilt to accompany his unrelenting lust.

A small tear rolls down a tan cheek.

_The man of your dreams finally walks into your life and less than three days later you fuck it up. Awesome._ Iruka mentally chides himself further. His conscious harshly noting that lusting over another man, especially one your lover dislikes, is no way to behave while your man is on a mission.

A second small tear escapes a chocolate colored eye.

_He's going to hate me_.

Iruka's dark inner dwellings are interrupted by a knock on the door. Keeping his face buried Iruka mutters sadly, "Enter."

"Iruka?" The two guests call in unison.

Looking up Iruka forces a small smile. He wants to be happy to see the two Hokage assistants, but, given his current mental state, he is not in the mood for visitors, even if they are his best friends.

"'Ruka, you look awful." Kotetsu tactlessly states, bending down to peer at Iruka's mopey face.

"What's wrong?" Izumo asks, concerned. He grabs two chairs and tosses one to Kotetsu. Sitting down he frowns. The last time he saw Iruka this torn up was at the Fourth Hokage's funeral.

"Ano guys, I screwed up," Iruka starts, diving headfirst into a recount of his morning, Genma's shower show, masculine details included. Four minutes later Iruka finishes, his lips trembling as tears threaten to flow once again.

Kotetsu places his hand reassuringly on the tearful chūnin's shoulder. "Iruka, Kakashi is not going to leave you because Genma wacked off in your shower."

Izumo shoots Kotetsu a stern look, he could be so crass sometimes. Turning his attentions back to Iruka he smiles sweetly, "Seriously 'Ruka, you're just over reacting. Ko is right," he scowls at his bandaged counterpart adding, "no matter how crudely put."

Kotetsu briefly flashes his counterpart a wide smile then winks at Iruka. "Plus Kakashi is a perv, I'm sure he'll be all into it. Maybe y'all can have a threesome... 'Ruka sandwich ne?"

Iruka squeaks. Izumo swatches Kotetsu in the back of the head, "Shut up baka!"

Rubbing his head Kotetsu slinks back into his chair and pouts.

"Anyway Iruka, seriously just forget it. Just tell Kakashi when he gets home that you ran into Genma and subsequently invited him over where you accidently overheard him, er," Izumo clears his throat, "masturbating in your shower."

"B-But, what about my f-feelings? I–" Iruka blushes and motions to his groin, "Am still having issues."

This time it is Kotetsu who scowls across the table as Izumo bursts into a rolling fit of laughter.

"Ignore him" the bandaged man commands, rolling his eyes. Sensing the teacher on the verge of crying again, he attempts to distract. "So Genma gives you a hard on eh? Who cares? Just duck and tuck. No one will know… It's not like we all haven't yanked it over his sexy ass at one time or another anyway." Kotetsu nonchalantly throws a thumb to the right and shrugs, "Izumo does it all the time."

Izumo gasps, his cheeks turning pink. "I do not!"

"Do to!" Kotetsu laughs, flicking Izumo's forehead. Pausing, he tilts his head thoughtfully to the side. A smile crosses his lips. "Actually, just last week I caught you –"

"Don't!" Izumo warns, standing up.

Kotetsu leans back and smirks, a challenging gleam in his eye.

"Ko' I mean it." Izumo warns. Supporting himself on the desk, the chūnin leans forward, bringing himself nose to nose with his bandaged counterpart.

Kotetsu slowly smiles. Head remains still as onyx eyes flicker to his tan friend. "Iruka, what I meant to say is that, just last week he henged –"

The chūnin's story is cut short as Izumo launches himself across the top of the desk. Slamming into Kotetsu's chest, the chair flips sending furniture and both men crashing to the floor.

Kotetsu bursts out laughing, dodging a punch, but Izumo, the better brawler, quickly grabs hold of him and slams him down onto the floor.

Throwing his head over Izumo's shoulder he grins at Iruka, "he henged a—" Izumo cuts off the blabbering tongue as he stuff a fist full of scattered paper into Kotetsu's mouth.

"Ack!" Kotetsu yells through the ruined tests. He grabs Izumo's vest and throws him off.

"Go Ko!" Iruka cheers, laughing hard as the pair wrestle across the classroom floor.

Izumo rolls hard and ends up upside down under a desk, flat on his back, feet comically in the air. Kotetsu pounces and lands atop his trapped friend. Spitting the papers out he unknowingly barred down on, he struggles to a pin a squirming Izumo beneath him.

Realizing he doesn't have long 'til he loses his hold, Kotetsu laughs and calls out to Iruka over his shoulder, "so he henged Genma, made a clone, and made it— " an elbow slips around Kotetsu's neck as Izumo puts in a choke hold.

Determined, Kotetsu rapidly chokes out, "—suck him off, senbon and all!"

Iruka falls back into his chair and cracks up. "No," he pants out, laughter stealing his breath, "You… did… NOT!"

Izumo shoves Kotetsu away and sends him rolling across the floor with a hard kick in the ass.

Flipping over, Kotetsu lands hard. Sitting up, a frown crossing his face. Standing up he rubs his ass tenderly and whines, "Ow, baby, that was mean!"

"Hah!" Izumo snorts, upset, grumpily retaking his seat across from the giggling teacher. "And like _you_ blabbing to 'Ruka wasn't?"

Kotetsu, still gingerly rubbing himself, rights his chair, plops down heavily and pouts.

Iruka stifles his laugher as Izumo scowls and dramatically scoots his chair away from Kotetsu.

A moment of uncomfortable silence ensues, until Iruka can no longer keep quiet.

"Ano, Izumo," the teacher clears his throat, swallowing down a laugh, "so… tell us, was it good?"

Kotetsu bursts back into laugher and high fives Iruka. The two laugh loudly as Izumo tints crimson.

"Screw y'all" he mumbles, slinking down in his seat. "At least the clone can get me off." He snides, hoping to piss his lover off.

It doesn't work.

"Hah!" The laughing chūnin smirks, "I don't seem to remember me having any problems gettin' you off last night."

Iruka slaps hands with Kotetsu as Izumo continues to sulk.

Giggling the teacher turns to his bandaged friend, "Alright, it's a given Genma's hot, but I still don't see why…" he glances at Izumo and holds up his palms, "no offense!"

Kotetsu's jaw drops, "That's a joke right?"

Iruka frowns.

"Seriously, you do know about the rumors right?"

Iruka falters, "Uhh… rumors?"

"Come on!" Izumo throws his hands into the air. "_Everyone's _heard the rumors." He adds, rejoining the conversation.

"What?" Iruka blinks, confused.

Kotetsu sighs as Izumo giggles. "You know," he frowns at his apparently clueless friend, "like, kinky rumors… like tales of his legendary sexual prowess?"

Iruka quirks an eyebrow, "Nani?"

Kotetsu pauses, pursing his lips thoughtfully, then smiles broadly. Leaning in for effect he starts slowly, "Actually, I first heard about the rumors from Kakashi. Apparently Genma can do _wonderful_ things with that tongue of his." Leaning back Kotetsu smiles smugly, crossing his feet on the desk, and gestures broadly. Iruka raises a skeptical brown."Ano! Just think about it," the bandaged chūnin continues, addressing his friend's disbelief. "I mean, have you ever_watched_ him suck that senbon?"

Iruka looks away and blushes, remembering his voyeuristic venture from earlier.

"Exactly." Izumo finishes, pointing out Iruka's reaction. "Supposedly he can get his partner off using only his tongue."

"What? How?"

"Kami Iruka!" Kotetsu covers his own face, "for someone so smart you can be incredibly naive."

Iruka frowns and starts to retort but Izumo quickly interrupts him. Grinning dirtily he chimes in, "You know, like, supposedly he can get you off using only his tongue."

A tan eyebrow raises.

"Yeah" Kotetsu smirks, explaining further, "like he's so good he only has to _lick you._" The last two words coming out in only a whisper.

"And Kakashi told you this?" Iruka sits back and crosses his arms, not believing a word of the garbage coming out of his friends' mouths.

"I was there." Izumo adds, looking at Iruka more seriously. "Kakashi said that once while on a mission to The Land of Lightening he ended up in a village where the people worshiped a unique avatar of the god Izanagi."

"And?" the teacher prods, so far not impressed.

"And!" Kotetsu gestures widely, "The avatar was Genma! OUR GENMA! Apparently he once had a mission there and, in a single night, individually pleasured every single person in the village. They claim he's an reincarnate."

Iruka laughs in his friend's face. "You have to be kidding, that's utterly ridiculous."

The bandaged chūnin shrugs and glances at Izumo.

Kotetsu turns to Izumo, "should we tell him about Rai's Rule?"

"Rai's rule?" Iruka questions, head turning between his friends.

The hokage assistants nod in agreement then both turn towards the teacher smiling widely.

"You see…" Kotetsu starts.

"Rai now has a standing rule for when he and Genma have sex." Izumo continues.

"Rai's Rule." Kotestu interjects the rule's name.

Izumo looks to his counterpart and nods, "Yes, Rai's Rule." Turning his head he locks gazes with a curiously staring Iruka. "You see Iruka, the rule is that Genma can't open his mouth until Rai's about to cum."

Iruka's mouth drops, all he can do is stare.

_No way._

Izumo holds his hands up, "Truth."

"And totally backs up Hatake's story." Kotetsu adds, smiling smugly.

Iruka bites his lip, mind wheeling in thirty different dirty directions at once.

"Ruka," the bandaged nin starts, snapping the tan chūnin from his dirty daydreams, "you know two summers ago when Kurenai and Asuma broke up for four months?"

"Kami who could forget." Iruka scowls, remembering the overly tense, unpleasant time.

"'Scyeah well," Kotestu waves dismissingly, continuing on with his point, "you remember how she refused to tell us why?"

Iruka nods earnestly. Silently begging him to go on.

The bandaged chūnin leans in across the desk and whispers."Genma."

"WHAT?" Iruka screetches in disbelief. "You mean he and Asuma?"

Izumo nods sternly in confirmation.

"-And then Asuma thought he was …"

"Yup." Kotetsu replies.

"Wow." Iruka's mind blanks, eyes turning to stare blankly towards the window, his mind unable to comprehend how the straightest guy in the Fire Nation could ever come to question his sexuality.

Izumo gasps suddenly and looks excitedly between his two friends. "Oh my gosh! Ko'! I totally forgot to tell you the newest one I heard… Icha Icha? Not about Jiraiya's failed attempts at wooing women. It's really about his failed attempted at wooing the best lover of his entire life…"

"NO." Iruka and Kotetsu gasp simultaneously.

"YES. Just wait to you hear what else I heard…"

The three chūnin fall into an intense conversation comparing rumors and observations. Five minutes later an amused chuckle interrupts the oblivious gossiping men.

"What's got y'all gossipin' like a bunch of kunochi?" Genma chuckles deeply, pursing his senbon thoughtfully.

Izumo coughs and Kotetsu, startled, falls out of his chair.

Genma smirks and turns his eyes to an adorably crimson Iruka. "You all weren't talking about little ole me were ya 'Ruka?"

Iruka stutters, unable to get words out.

Genma crosses the room and steps behind the blushing man. Sliding his arms around Iruka, the jōnin whispers sensually into the tan ear, "I know so many tricks…The rumors don't even begin to cover the half of it."

Iruka shudders body tinting an even darker shade.

Genma chuckles then slides a steaming cup of tea around the chūnin's warm body. Taking the blushing chūnin's arm in his hand, he gently turns the strong arm over, exposing Iruka's wrist. Pulling his senbon out of his mouth Genma slowly slices the dry edge down Iruka's arm, lightly cutting two inches of the tanned skin. Doe eyes whip up and peer nervously into honey eyes. The chūnin purses his lips in confusion.

Genma drops his grip and brushes his finger across Iruka's lips. "Shh, it'll help you relax. Trust me." He winks, smiling mischievously. Daft hands maneuver the sweet smelling liquid under the chūnin's noise. "Gotta drink this too though."

Iruka inhales deeply and smiles. Cinnamon, his favorite. Taking a large inhale, Iruka licks his lips unable to resist the sweet smell and sexy smirk and takes a long sip. Glancing up at Genma he smiles, "Thanks."

"Eh, NBD man."

Iruka lays his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the warming sensation taking over his body.

"What's in this Genma-kun?" Iruka slurs, cracking half an eye open at the smug looking jōnin.

"Ano," Genma waves his hand dismissingly, "don't worry about it, ne? Just enjoy the ride." Genma winks and walks back towards the door. Iruka slouches down in the large desk chair, a warm floating sensation taking over his body.

Izumo and Kotetsu stare silently as the special jōnin saunters away.

Genma, pausing in the doorway, flashes his trademark smirk and calls back to the trio, "I'm gonna snag some ZZZs before break's over. Catch ya'll on the flip side." With a wink he departs.

"Dayum" Kotetsu purrs nuding Izumo in the ribs, "did ya see that ass?"

"Mmhm" Izumo hums in agreement. "No wonder 'Ruka had a boner all day."

"Shudup!" The chūnin slurs.

Kotetsu raises an amused brow and giggles. "Not our fault you _love_ Genma's hot pants."

"Hot pants!" Izumo howls, tears falling from his eyes.

Iruka laughs too, spitting out a mouthful of tea.

"Hot pants!" They all agree, entering a fit of laughter.

xoxox

_(half an hour later)_

Iruka knew the minute the drug hit his system what Genma had done.

Iruka knew before his vision fuzzed, his body buzzed, and his mind slowed.

He knew before uncontrollable desire took over, before the waves of primal want and lust took control of his mind.

He knew the second Genma ran his drug infused senbon down his wrist that he would trippin' within an hour.

Iruka knew the drug currently running pleasure waves through his system, causing him to feel colors and taste shapes, was an amphetamine class hallucinogen, a medical grade ecstasy rolled in opium. He only questioned Genma to see what he would say.

Surprisingly though, despite everything, the chūnin could not care less that the special jōnin had drugged him. In fact, the notoriously hot-tempered nin was not even the slightest bit mad at his senbon weilding friend.

Iruka giggles amused. Brown eyes glance down at strong hands as if they could literally catch a glimpse of the euphoria rushing through his veins.

Maybe he would have been mad earlier and perhaps he will be mad tomorrow, but as of now? Iruka smiles. How can you be mad when your entire body is warm with pleasure and happy feelings?

_After all, we're all mad here._

Slinking down into his desk chair and he quietly runs his hands through his hair. The chūnin has not a care in the world, well, except one nagging desire. He doesn't remember ever wanting something this bad. His cock has never ached so much nor has touch ever felt so good. Even the hard material of his chūnin pants send shoots of pleasure up his spine. Both being the pleasure inducing effects of the drug rolling through his system.

The chūnin groans in annoyance and closes his eyes, hoping to focus on the feel good sensations of the drug and forget his aching erection crammed in his pants. Even though the kids were gone for the day, jacking himself off under his desk –no matter how necessary and appealing –was definitely not an option.

A few minutes later, Iruka moans aloud, unable to refocus his mind from visions of Genma's muscular, tight body flexing teasingly under hot shower spray. His hand rubs slightly over the straining tent in his pants. Iruka shudders. Mind vividly replaying all the delicious details Iruka secretly spied from behind the cracked bathroom door. Lust runs up and down his body. Goosebumps ripple down mocha skin.

The more the Ecstasy kicks in, the more Iruka's resistance weakens. His ability to rationally think diminishes and instead, his body takes the reins, focusing itself on pursuing primal instincts as the drug overloads his senses, suppressing negative feelings and rerouting his system to feel only pleasure.

Iruka's naturally hefty carnal appetite flies into overdrive as his drug hazed mine narrows itself to a single goal – pursue sexual desires.

Standing up the chūnin looks walks towards the door with determination.

Moving towards the door Iruka's Ecstasy tainted body has one sole thought, desire, and purpose: to fuck a certain jōnin into the floor.

xoxox

Closing the wooden door, Iruka crosses his arms and peers down on his prey, smirking wickedly. The chūnin's object of lust is currently blind folded, bound, and gagged and thrashing about wildly before him on the Academy kitchen's wood pantry floor. Passionate chocolate eyes lustfully roam the strong body below.

_Kami he's delicious_.

Iruka licks his lips and smirks, taking a step forward towards his prize.

_This is gonna be fun_.

Reaching into his uniform pocket, the chūnin pulls out a small bottle of lube. His victim stills, sinking into a shallow form of meditation in a final attempt to discover his captor's identity. Iruka, easily catching this, pauses and concentrates on masking his chakra. He wants to play with his new toy a little first before revealing his identity.

Satisfied his chakra is hidden, Iruka toys with the small container in his left hand.

_***Pop***_

The bottle top rattles to the ground as the smell of strawberry scented lube fills the air. The bound man, confused by the sound and smell, throws his head left to right, futilely trying to shake Iruka's hitai-ate off his eyes. Iruka watches in amusement until the ninja frowns and stills again.

Iruka gently places the open bottle onto a low shelf, keeping it easily within reach for later use.

Lowering himself to the floor, the warm skinned shinobi crawls forward slowly. He gently positions himself above the paler ninja who remains lying still on his back atop the cool wood floor. Hands and knee straddling constricted hips Iruka stretches forward cautiously, careful to keep from touching the bound man. He lowers himself down onto his elbows. Tan nose pauses millimeters before the paler one.

The chūnin chuckles silently as heated chocolate eyes watch his prey gasp, realization washing over the victim's sharp features.

The victim gasps and growls threateningly, "FUCK! HATAKE KAKASHI IF THIS IS YOUR KAMIDAMN IDEA OF A JOKE I SWEAR ON ALL THINGS HOLY I'LL CUT YOUR OVERLY ACTIVE DICK OFF"

Iruka quickly shifts back, swallowing a squeak. He was not expecting that response. Hearing the copy nin's name sends a tiny pang into the chūnin's heart as if desperately trying to remind him of something important. The drugged chūnin pauses briefly, biting his lip in thought. He knows he there is something important and relevant about that name, but the heavy drug quickly shatters his thoughts and redirects his concentration back to burning carnal desires as the sexy man before him growls again.

Iruka smirks and leans forward. Breath tickling the other shinobi's face, he slowly unmasks his chakra, completely revealing his identity.

Iruka purrs deeply as the bounded shinobi's jaw drops, "It's not Kakashi."

The tied shinobi gulps and stutters, his strong body locking up. Bewildered the jōnin stutters in disbelief,"Ri-Ri-RiRuRa?" the gag distorting his usually loud voice.

Iruka chuckles sinisterly and presses his soft lips against creamy skin. He smirks as the jōnin shudders beneath light kisses. Reaching beneath him Iruka hooks his hands under the jōnin's flak vest and hoists him into a sitting position, propping his back against cool shelves.

Iruka continues kissing the man, running a moist trail from his ear, down a strong jaw, up to a slightly panting mouth. Lowering his hard body into the older nin's lap Iruka wraps his legs around the jōnin's strong waist. Iruka's teeth graze pink lips, nibbling softly the chūnin presses his mouth forward and grasps the bandana gag in his teeth. Pulling it out, tan lips seek paler ones again, heated passion surging from the darker pair to lighter ones. However, his victim scowls and clamps his mouth shut, refusing to cooperate and denying the pink tongue access.

_Stubborn jōnin_, Iruka mumbles mentally continuing his advances. After pale lips maintain resistance, Iruka sighs and stuffs the gag back into the nin's uncooperative mouth.

The jōnin's body jolts back in response, attempting to refuse the gag. The motion rubs Iruka's erection lightly into hard abs, sending chills down the chūnin's body. Iruka groans, his body on fire.

The drug increases every pleasurable touch, taste, and feel to a nearly unbearable degree. Pleasure races through his nervous system, a mere touch sending Iruka's senses spinning . The chūnin's tan body shudders heavily in pleasure.

_Oh my gods._

Iruka bites his lip. Excitement rushes through his veins in anticipation of what very well may be the best sexual experience of his little over two decades of life.

Running his hands roughly up a muscular side Iruka rips off the jōnin's flak jacket. Iruka coos appreciatively at the newly revealed tight fitting black undershirt. Hard abs ripple as the older shinobi pants quietly. The chūnin shivers, his breathing and pulse speed up, just touching the hard body wash orgasmic sensations over his body.

"Time to play," he whispers.

Smirking down at his toy the chūnin quickly removes his pants, and strips off the rest of his uniform. Before tossing the discarded clothing Iruka pauses. Straightening his back and squaring off his shoulders, an authoritative look enters the teacher's features.

The chūnin purrs. "Genma-kun, you have been a naughty _naughty_ boy."

xoxox

A half an hour later Iruka slips and falls, landing flat on his butt and laughs. Looking up he reaches for Kotetsu's outstretched hand. Colors float shapeless through the air. Waves of pleasure wash through his nervous system. Room spinning, Iruka falls against the wall. He swears he sees a purple pony and can taste the tile floor through his shoes.

_Nani?_ He wonders hazily, eyes blurring in and out of focus.

He giggles. Tan fingers rub reverently down the wood grain.

Kami, he's fucked up.

"Haaaard."

Trippin', Iruka stumbles towards his classroom. Lights and colors seem to transcend space and enter his body, filling him with warm sensations. His gaze follows a color cloud as it sinks and disappears into the floor.

"Coooool." Just as he starts to reach into the vacated space, Kotetsu's voice reaches his ears.

"'Ruka, what are you doing?"

"Ano, just... so many pretty colors." He spins in a circle, head thrown back and laughs. "Feels so good."

Kotetsu stifles a giggle and grabs his twirling friend by the hand. "Come on Princess, our shift starts in 45."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** *hides from mob of KakaIru fans' pitchforks + flame throwers*... bare with me KakaIru obsessers... everything will work out...


	7. Iruka's Been a Naughty Boy: Part 2

**A/N:** Guess who's back? Well, I read through my stories tonight and fell back in love and got a little inspiration along the way. Loosely based off some funny things I've experienced. It made me laugh and I hope this chapter makes yall laugh too.

**warnings:** amusing aftermath of drug use, foul mouthed ninjas, implied smexual encounters, and Kakashi jelly-beans.

* * *

><p><em>Iruka's Been a Naughty Boy<em>

_Part 2_

xoxox

Iruka slips and falls, landing flat on his butt and laughs. Looking up he reaches for Kotetsu's outstretched hand. Colors float shapeless through the air. Waves of pleasure wash through his nervous system. Room spinning, Iruka falls against the wall. He swears he sees a purple pony and can taste the tile floor through his shoes.

_Nani?_ He wonders hazily, eyes blurring in and out of focus.

He giggles. Tan fingers rub reverently down the wood grain.

Kami, he's fucked up.

"Haaaard."

Trippin', Iruka stumbles towards his classroom. Lights and colors seem to transcend space and enter his body, filling him with warm sensations. His gaze follows a color cloud as it sinks and disappears into the floor.

"Coooool." Just as he starts to reach into the vacated space, Kotetsu's voice reaches his ears.

"'Ruka, what are you doing?"

"Ano, just... so many pretty colors." He spins in a circle, head thrown back and laughs. "Feels so good."

Kotetsu stifles a giggle and grabs his twirling friend by the hand. "Come on Princess, our shift starts in 45."

xoxox

Izumo casts a worried look at the chunnin, onyx eyes analyzing the trippin' teacher, then glances back and questions the special jonin, uncertainty in his eyes. "Genma, man, are you sure that was a bright idea? Not only did you slip him drugs, you shamelessly provided him with two bongs worth of pot, and Kakashi should be back anytime now!," he glances warily out the window, "And I don't think you want to make him mad!"

"I'm not scared of him."

"Seriously Genma," Izumo warns, voice low so Iruka will not hear, "do you not remember him cutting off Asuma's finger for drunkenly stroking Iruka's hair last summer?" Izumo shivers then adds, "And that was _before_ anything happened between them..."

"Maa," Genma drawls, voice mocking the ANBU in question, tossing a palm carelessly in the air, "I can handle ole Hatake-san of the sharingan."

"But, he's the man who copied one thousand jutsus and –"

"Shut up, Izu," the older nin interrupts, voice uncharacteristically stern, "I told you, that fluffy haired fool doesn't scare me. It's all an act… like that ridiculous mask" rolling his eyes as he sneers the last bit under his breath. Turning and starting towards the door, Genma tosses his hair haughtily and scoffs again, "S'Yeah, man who copied one thousand jutsus my ass."

Izumo rolls his eyes. _He's totally asking for it._

Turning his attention back to his other friends, praying silently Genma has not finally done something that is going to get him killed. The chunnin eyes the other two nins. Across the room Iruka and Kotetsu are energetically drawing what appears to be naked men on one of the two large mission room blackboards.

"Ko', 'Ruka," Izumo laughs, approaching his friends, "what the hell are you two doing?"

Izumo locks eyes with Kotetsu but the bandaged shinobi looks down and blushes. He runs his foot in a small circle, biting his lip. Izumo sighs and looks to Iruka, who is standing at full attention biting his lip, body trembling with excitement. Izumo, smiles at the adorable sight and raises his eyebrow to proud the bouncing chunnin on.

"Drawing funny pictures!" Iruka glees, grinning goofily from ear to ear. "See! It's YOU!" He points to a crude chalk drawing of Kotetsu and Izumo doing it missionary style labeled 'Kotetsu's favorite.'

Izumo burns scarlet as the other two chunnin erupt into another fit of laughter.

Outside A Few Minutes Later

"Wait."

Kakashi whispered, holding his arm out, stopping Yamato from entering the room, pausing in the big tree outside the mission room. Raidou and they just returned from a quick scouting mission turned longer and uglier, and both men coated in a bit of blood mixed with a thick layer of post-mission grime, looking a little more than worse for the wear. A surprise ambush nearly caught the trio off guard, Raidou, being right flank, had taken the worst of the hits and currently was laying in a hospital bed at Konoha General being stitched up by Shizune.

"Something's not right."

The pair pauses, slinking back into the shadow of the tree, watching the scene below them with increased intensity. Across from them, a clearly intoxicated Iruka stumbles, comically stumbling in near slow-motion across the floor, only to fail to right himself and land face first in what appears to be a box of cereal. He and the other two Hokage's assistants fly into a voracious fit of laughter, Izumo nearly choking on a mouthful of chips.

The silver haired ANBU directs his mismatched eyes around the room. It is beyond trashed. Papers scattered across the table, ink wells turned upside down, carelessly ruining documents. And candy wrappers all over the floor. Kotetsu is leaning against a stack of empty pizza boxes, a fourth half eaten pizza laying at his side. Hand resting lazily around a half drank beer.

Beside him Yamato chuckles. Gaining his senpai's attention, the wood wielder points to the back wall.

"Check it out."

As mismatched eyes scan the writing board, Kakashi starts to chuckle. Scandalous diagrams of various sexual positions cover various mission room blackboards. One small picture of a couple doing the sixty-nine a top a mighty uncomfortable looking rock holds label 'Kotetsu's Favorite.' Beside it, another drawing, done in colored chalk behind Genma's desk, depicts a fox riding a raven-haired shinobi labeled 'SasuNaru' in Iruka's neat loopy handwriting.

_Clever._

Amused, Kakashi spies a third sketch on the smaller whiteboard on the left side of the room. There are two pictures side by side. First studying the farthest right drawing, the one closest to the spies, Kakashi realizes, unlike the others, these people do not have faces. This drawing depicts of a group of faceless shinobi in a pool. One ninja appears to be laughing as a plant stem-like substance shoots from his wrists, wrapping the other apparently unsuspecting men up. Kakashi squints and leans forward, _He looks familiar_… Following the arrow to a companion picture to its right, Kakashi discovers the identity of the familiar faceless man and bursts out laughing.

"Oh shit it's you!" He points to the lone whiteboard. Reading the title of the master piece Kakashi loses it. The usually reserved man enters a fit of unbridled laughing, body doubling over.

Yamato's mouth drops open, eyes bulging out as the image hits him. "N-Naughtiness at t-the Hot S-Springs" he stammers, jaw dropping comically, body tinting scarlet.

"Naught-_tree_-ness, Kohai" The pale shinobi gasps through desperate laughter, "Kinky." The pale shinobi sinks into another laughing fit, clutching his sides comically, soliciting angry glares from the other now blushing ANBU.

Finally finding his voice Yamato turns an angry eye at the tickled man. "Shut up Sempai." He growls, kicking a rock at Kakashi. "They liked it."

"NANI?!" Kakashi blanches, breath coming in pants, the comment freezing him up. He blinks twice, ears unbelieving. He sits up slowly, grinning in disbelief. "Kohai, are you serious?"

Yamato ignores his sempai and refocuses his attention back to the mission room. Staring intently he watches as Kotetsu rolls something leafy and green into a small white paper. Edging down the limb closer towards the large open window, a familiar smell hits him.

"Ano, Sempai, I think they're high."

Kakashi quickly returns his attention to his chunnin lover. Kakashi squints in observation. Iruka, finally recovered from his laughing fit, is now stuffing a handful of chocolate mochis into his mouth. Chewing and swallowing them quickly he giggles and accepts an offering of Jumbo Cheese Puffs from Izumo's outstretched hand. Digging in greedily, Iruka quickly downs the rest of the bag.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. His visible eye widens.

_I wonder if… no way. Iruka wouldn't… would he?_

Yamato clears his throat, "Sempai, ano, do you th—," his sentence is cut off by Kakashi's fingers covering his mouth.

"Shh, Kohai, they're talking."

xoxoxox

Back Inside the Mission Room

Iruka tosses the empty chip bag onto the ground, earning an annoyed look from Izumo.

"Oi, Iruka! I didn't mean for you to eat the whole bag!"

"Gomensai, Izu," Iruka rubs his scar embarrassed, "it's just I'm sooo hungry."

Kotetsu giggles. "Well duh Iruka, it _is_ called the munchies after all!"

Iruka giggles, rubbing his scar vigorously, eyes crossing comically peering at his nose, "It's so smooth… I bet it tastes smooth. Lick it Ko." The tripping chunnin bends down, pressing his noise to the bandaged shinobi's lips. Ko licks up the tanner man's nose, leaving a trail of saliva in his path, "Tastes like cinnamon." Both men giggle.

Across the room Izumo rolls his eyes and frowns, buzz wearing off. He pokes at the emptied bag with his foot, "Ko?" he whines, "Where's our food? And do you have another joint?"

Kotetsu tosses him one and Izumo lights up. Taking a quick hit he passes it off to Iruka who is currently elbow deep in a box of Kunai Krunch.

"On the way, remember 'hot-pants' went to get it?"

The reference send all three chunnin into another unbridled fit of laughter.

Having heard enough, Kakashi makes his entrance. Transporting himself to the front of Iruka's desk in less than the blink of an eye. Iruka stares a moment, coughing and blinking as the heavy silver smoke clears, his mind slow to pick up.

"'Kashi! My vanilla jellybean!" Iruka interrupts, realizing who poofed into the room. He bounds out of his chair, over the desk, and latches himself onto the older ninja's side. "You're home!"

Kakashi's eyes widen as his keen nose picks up on three unmistakable scents coming from nuzzling chunnin. First, Iruka, as always, smells mouth wateringly good, like cinnamon baked goods mixed faintly with ocean breeze. However, the second and third smell mar the smaller man's naturally delicious scent. The unmistakable smell of pot reeks off the chunnin's chocolate hair and a darker, more disturbing scent radiates from within – some other drug Kakashi cannot place at the moment. The copy ninja frowns.

_Pot, as I suspected... but what's the other one?_

Iruka giggles under Kakashi's intense gaze, mistaking concern for lust. The tan man attempts to shake his body flirtatiously but loses his balance and stumbles. World spinning in an array of color. Iruka hits the wood floor with a thud, bursting into giggles. Sprawling onto his back, he attempts to make 'snow angels' on the wooden floor. Across the room Kotetsu and Izumo burst into a fit of laughter, Kotetsu quickly jumping up and runs to where the chunnin lay. Joining in, the bandaged man calls to his chunnin counterpart, "Join us Izu! It's like we're flying!"

Looking back at his lover, who is now entering another fit of giggles at his feet, Kakashi questions sweetly, "Ruru, what are you on?"

"Ano, Jellybean," Iruka replies glancing up at Kakashi's face, "I smoked earlier… a couple times," giggling out the last part.

"Ne Ruru," Kakashi rolls his eyes, chuckling, "even Naruto could tell that."

"SasuNaru!" Kotetsu shouts, still on his back, pumping his fist in the air.

"FOREVER!" Iruka and Kotetsu yell, their fists following happily into the air.

Yamato stifles a giggle and Kakashi rolls his eyes and smiles under his mask, any irritation melting away immediately at the Iruka's ridiculous antics.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** I hope to continue this regularly again. This is my favorite thing I've written besides _12th Tries the Charm. _However, I might be splitting this into two separate fics, but I'm gonna sleep on it a couple nights then decide. Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
